


玫瑰囚笼

by Eternally_posion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion
Summary: 年下小奶/狼狗囚禁了他的哥哥。伪骨科，弟弟×哥哥。年下撒娇讨糖吃alpha×年上温柔美人omega。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, 珉汉 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 改编自原耽作品，原创作者为宴惟。

第01章   
漆黑栅栏，深绿玫瑰籐蔓，枝蔓尾端绽开的火红玫瑰，香气馥郁。园丁正在修剪过长的枝蔓，卡嚓声规律清脆，一朵朵长短不一的枝蔓落在地上，像被遗弃的红。  
王阿姨低头给金珉奎开门，不用他开口问，平静地说:「他睡了。」金珉奎噙著笑，低头拾起一朵玫瑰的同时，把园丁工具箱裡的小刀握在手裡。玫瑰花刺微硬尖锐，被小刀削下，就像被压在身下的尹净汉。  
放慢脚步上到二楼，门因为主人的大意虚掩著，金珉奎轻轻推开，把玫瑰花放到桌上，嗅了一大口房间浓郁的玫瑰香气。  
尹净汉很疲倦，睡得很沉，但金珉奎执意要弄醒他，动作算不上轻，凑到浓郁玫瑰香气的来源——腺体，又咬又舔。皮肤白皙的omega被他弄醒，睫毛微动却没转过头来，小声地斥他:「珉古。」  
「嗯，哥。」金珉奎想操他，毫不掩饰，喘息著咬破腺体薄薄的皮肤，樟木香从破口鑽进去，尹净汉发出一声闷哼，难耐地抬高白颈，「珉奎，别，别咬了……」  
「不咬就操哥哥后面。」像小孩子赌气，金珉奎鑽进玫瑰香更浓郁的被子裡，他很清楚尹净汉穿著软滑易解的睡袍，因为是他强迫的，这样好操。  
龟头被温暖的口腔包裹，酥麻痒意从尾椎蹿起，尹净汉有短暂的失神，湿润眼睛怔怔看著白色天花板，直到金珉奎伸出舌头给他舔，他才推埋在自己腿间的脑袋，「不要…不要舔……嗯…」  
金珉奎无意给他舔射，不过给点甜头哄人，他的目标是屁股裡藏著的艳红穴口。俯身和尹净汉接吻，指尖来到身后流水的骚穴，它早被肏熟了，光是咬破后颈的短暂标记让它不堪微张，流出粘腻水液，弄髒金珉奎的手。  
金珉奎总是沉不住气，两根手指挤进去，不等哥哥适应，进出抽插。尹净汉的喘息声急了，带著玫瑰香扑到他脸上，他脆弱的揽紧金珉奎，微微撅起雪白的屁股，好让手指进得更深。  
穴口的颜色变深，不知羞耻的咬紧金珉奎的手，粘腻的透明水液淌过会阴，和铃口流出的粘液混在一起，要落不落，黏连成丝。  
「啊……」尹净汉给金珉奎掐了一把，脸颊的红瞬间爬到眼尾，湿濡濡，蓄著泪，不解的看向他，「珉奎。」  
「哥哥想被操吗？」金珉奎恶劣发问，穴口吃进的手指增加到三根，撑出薄薄的粉色。这是金珉奎常问的幼稚问题，从第一次他强制标记尹净汉开始，就在问这个问题，尹净汉微垂下漆黑眼睫:「想。」  
「想被谁操？」  
「想…」尹净汉有些难以启齿，脸颊的红重了几分，「想被珉古操……」  
话音刚落，床上一阵急促的衣料摩擦声，被下传来尹净汉微颤的声音，要哭不哭，「呜…轻点……」金珉奎的呼吸很急很重，咬尹净汉的耳垂，沉声反驳:「轻不了！」按照以往的经验，金珉奎听他回答完这些问题，少不了再酸言酸语的逼他回答一些关于全圆佑的问题，可这次没有，他顶得又急又重，呼吸声要把尹净汉生吞吃了。  
尹净汉别过脸咬住下唇，眼裡的泪不知什麽时候落了，只给眼睛蒙上一层水光，没惹来金珉奎心疼，倒让他发了疯，操得一次比一次凶，嘴裡胡乱叫他「哥哥」，下一秒却紧跟著舔他的奶头，不要脸地吮。  
尹净汉拿手臂挡著眼睛，下身酥麻感觉被无限放大，鼻尖沁出层薄薄的汗，忍不住软声再次叫他:「珉奎…」金珉奎放缓动作来亲他嘴角，拉开他的手，亲他绯红湿润的眼角，出口的话很不堪:「全圆佑也这样操过你吗？哥哥。」  
明明他很清楚谁是第一个标记尹净汉的alpha，偏是要问，他太怕了，尹净汉差一点就给全圆佑抢走，他逮著机会就要问！尹净汉比他大两岁，听完他的话微恼，索性不正面答，「你要发疯就发疯，别扯其他人。」  
金珉奎脸上有短暂的楞神，以及……转瞬的委屈，他低头温柔地吻尹净汉脸颊，「是哥哥自找的，偏要护著他，待会儿哭也没用。」尹净汉没看到他脸上的委屈，就被金珉奎粗鲁的打开双腿，狠狠撞了进去，龟头挤著柔软内壁，尹净汉蜷起脚趾轻轻喘息。看著沉下脸的金珉奎，到底是心软，「珉奎……」话没说完，就给撞碎了声调，咬紧下唇承受忽如其来的汹涌情慾，「不行！不行嗯……」金珉奎要顶进生殖腔。  
「为什麽不行？」金珉奎埋进颈窝，闷声问他。牙齿叼著颈侧嫩皮肤，他明显软下声调，以此哄骗哥哥让他顶进生殖腔。  
尹净汉没生育过，生殖腔口又软又窄，给龟头狠顶，呼吸都停了一拍，费尽所有剩馀的力气才抱紧金珉奎，「你昨晚闹得太过了，我不舒服。」  
金珉奎偏头亲他，柱身缓缓从紧吮的内壁抽出，「哥哥疼疼我，说点好话听听。我也就疼疼哥哥，不然就进去！」金珉奎接管金氏没一年，就已经把生意场的规则学得很好，不得利的事情，不干！他挺身把柱身狠狠顶进去，这一次把生殖腔口顶得更开，瑟缩吐出裡头更温暖的水液。  
尹净汉红透了，像个虾子，眼裡又蓄上泪。他皱著眉，金珉奎差一点就心软，在人锁骨咬了一口，又狠狠顶了几下，「好了，现在哥哥说不说我都要顶进去。」像个无赖。  
两人因为这个闹得不愉快，谁都没再说话，他让尹净汉翻身，从后面进入。尹净汉很白，全身染著淡红轻颤，承受金珉奎的撞击，他彻底失去反抗的力量，唾液和眼泪在白色枕面留下痕迹，金珉奎操了很久都没射，他心裡不舒服，因为尹净汉低低的哭声。  
从艳红微张的穴口退出，他把安全套摘了，滚烫柱身抵在尹净汉粘腻的臀缝裡动，「哥哥……」。尹净汉没睁眼，声音哑颤:「我不是你哥哥。」  
金珉奎才不管，磨著射出来，又去舔尹净汉腺体，「你就是我哥哥。」  
尹净汉睁眼看他，脸上的红未褪，目光却平静了些，「你不用为难他。」金珉奎一看他维护全圆佑就生气，把半软的阴茎又顶回去，气急反驳:「我没有！是他自找的！」尹净汉却没有反驳他，他真的不太舒服，金珉奎精力十足，昨晚缠著他闹了大半宿。  
金珉奎看到他皱眉慌了，匆匆退出来，连著叫了几声哥。尹净汉不理他，挣扎著要下床去浴室清理，脚没沾地就给金珉奎抱起来。  
到浴室的一段两人无言，金珉奎一直喊他哥，尹净汉没应，踏进浴缸闭上眼睛。金珉奎跟著踏进去，水从浴缸沿洒出，他过去抱尹净汉，给他清理。  
他不依不饶，忍不住又问:「他有什麽好？」尹净汉不睁眼也知道他现在什麽模样，一定委屈，装可怜。  
尹净汉不是金珉奎亲哥哥，当年金先生及太太结婚多年没有孩子，去医院检查俩人身体都没问题，后来不得已，听了家裡老人的话。有些孩子能带胎来，收养他就会有自己孩子，于是金家有了尹净汉，后头，又有了金珉奎。  
而全圆佑，是尹净汉的未婚夫。

第02章   
金珉奎磨磨唧唧不肯走，尹净汉说他是狗转世一点儿没错。他累极了，在金珉奎没规律的骚扰亲近下睡著，不知道他什麽时候离开。  
园丁把剪下的玫瑰扫在院角落，在跟王阿姨拿报酬，玫瑰香掺杂枝条被划伤的淡腥气。金珉奎拿脚踢乱堆好的枝条，不耐烦接通响了几遍的电话。  
「你在哪裡？圆佑来家裡了，他要找你。」  
金珉奎哼了一声，「全圆佑？他还没和哥哥完婚，叫得这麽亲干什麽？」金爸爸不明白他最近话裡话外的刺是为什麽，微顿:「你回来吧。」话音刚落，金珉奎挂了电话。  
全圆佑找他，无非为了尹净汉，他清楚自己给出的理由太荒谬，可他就是敷衍都懒得敷衍，他讨厌全圆佑。  
已经过了午饭点，林阿姨见他回来还是麻利热好菜，招呼全圆佑一起吃。金珉奎当面前没他这个人，自顾喝汤吃菜，关心则乱，全圆佑按捺不住，「珉奎。」  
金珉奎皱起眉头，放下碗筷，抬头不悦看他，「别这麽叫，亲暱得不舒服。」全圆佑只比尹净汉小一岁，遇事自然，脸上连个不舒服也没有展露，只有对尹净汉的关心:「我打不通净汉的电话，很担心他。」他眼裡的焦急，不是作假。  
他叫得越发不能听了，金珉奎微敛下眼，「我怎麽知道他在哪儿呢，你清楚，也许是甜蜜的烦恼，哥哥他有轻微的婚前恐惧，才出国散心去了。」  
「可……」全圆佑很为难，「可也不至于不接电话。」他垂下头，像是在为没有及时注意到自己未婚omega的情绪变化而自责:「我们的婚期还有三个月，是我太著急了吗？」  
金珉奎冷眼看他，左手微动，碰落桌边装满蜂蜜柠檬水的玻璃杯。林阿姨给响声吸引来，看到一地玻璃碎片有些惊讶，制止就要起身收拾的全圆佑。他还是年轻，藏不住不不悦，什麽婚期！狗屁！他听也不想听！  
「林阿姨，我上楼了。」蹬开餐椅，金珉奎漫不经心起身，成功用水杯转移全圆佑注意力。  
床铺被阳光照得很暖，樟木香刺鼻却让金珉奎愉悦。哥哥对他不冷不热，话裡话外当他胡闹，全圆佑也找他麻烦，没一个好人。金珉奎闷著脸在床上打滚，没注意到进来的金妈妈。  
「珉奎。」金妈妈轻轻叫他，金珉奎闷声应:「嗯。」  
她对全圆佑感觉不错，更何况两人已经订婚，成为一家人只是时间问题，见他著急她也看不过去，「哥哥到底去了哪裡？」  
金珉奎坐起来，头髮给床单弄得乱七八糟，他不对妈妈发脾气，瘪嘴反问:「全圆佑有什麽好，你也要帮他问，哥哥只给我说要出国散心，我也不知道他去了哪裡。」说完又鑽回被子裡，被子拉高遮住脑袋。  
金妈妈失笑，「那你为什麽不喜欢他？总要刺他？」金珉奎没应。金氏国外分公司出现重大管理失误，他不得不亲自去处理，不过两个月，回来时，哥哥就已经和全圆佑订婚，他不喜欢他？他恨不得宰了他！谁都不能和他抢尹净汉，他不给。

第03章   
尹净汉一觉睡到傍晚，身上微微发烫，脑袋昏沉。屋外充斥著杂乱的割草声，下床时看到由自己脚踝延伸至床尾看不见地方的细长银链，无奈一笑。  
他动，银链隐在地毯的羊绒裡，像银色束缚的蛇，蛇信缠在尹净汉雪白脚踝。他从露台伸出半个身体，草腥味猛得呛著他，打了个喷嚏。  
「先生，您醒啦。」王阿姨抬头，笑著和他说话。她是金珉奎找来的帮佣，恪守本分，只照顾尹净汉，其馀不多问。  
尹净汉脸颊带著层薄红，把扣有银链的右脚藏在身后，目光落在低头除草的园丁身上。  
「我多嘴问他能不能除草，他就从车上把除草机搬下来了。」王阿姨有点不好意思，笑著给园丁递去一瓶冰水。尹净汉朝她点头，声音给除草声杂得模糊，「没事，除了也好。」  
王阿姨嘴上不说，可心裡清楚，想到底是为什麽，这栋老宅子裡会软禁著一个美丽omega，她前天无意听见金珉奎叫omega的称呼，心脏都漏跳一拍。  
昏沉热意让尹净汉看起来格外温柔，脸颊醉酒样的红，像肺结核病人午后的脸，有些虚弱的漂亮。王阿姨和他对视:「您晚饭想吃些什麽？」  
园丁暂停手头工作，把瓶盖拧开仰著脖子喝，馀光瞥到露台上的尹净汉。尹净汉承下他注视，微微一笑，「您做什麽，就吃什麽。」  
他有些累，转身往房间裡走，把手背贴到额头上，坐到床沿，摇晃自己的脚踝。银链在夕阳裡发光，温温柔柔的暖光芒，躺到床上，他想，今夜是不能好睡了。  
不只是郊外的这栋老宅，刚刚进入安静的金家，没享受这份安宁多久，就被金珉奎拉开车库的声音打破。尹净汉知道自己低烧，这是没办法的事情，金珉奎弄得不知轻重，喝两三次药就会好，但他管不住王阿姨的嘴，毕竟金珉奎才是她僱主。  
刹车声在黑夜裡刺耳尖锐，车灯照在玫瑰枝蔓，照出发黑的深绿。金珉奎说马上过来，王阿姨就披著外套在客厅裡等，听见刹车声匆忙跑出来，给他开门，话没来得及说，金珉奎从她身侧挤了进去。  
发出那麽大的刹车声，进入他房间后，倒装模作样放轻脚步，尹净汉在被窝裡歎了口气，闭上眼睛。退烧药让人睏倦，金珉奎敏锐捕抓到这声歎息，冷冷的樟木香从尹净汉后背扑来。  
「哥，对不起。」金珉奎贴著他的背，小声地说，尹净汉的体温还是有些烫，金珉奎把微凉的脸贴上去，舒服的嗅了一口。  
打一巴掌再给颗糖哄，尹净汉不吃这套，装听不见。金珉奎见他不理，像条委屈的狗，鼻腔哼著拖长音节，凑到尹净汉耳边叫:「哥……」。尹净汉忍不住笑出声，落进金珉奎耳朵裡，他月光下的眼睛都亮了几分，手脚并用缠著尹净汉，嬉皮笑脸消失，窝到脸旁，「哥，真的对不起，以后你不让进就不进了。」  
尹净汉不信他，一切口头承诺遵守的前提是他不吃醋，金珉奎吃全圆佑的醋很厉害，疯起来是个疯鬼，尹净汉不是没这样骂过他，可金珉奎说疯鬼听起来可爱又迷人，他是就是。  
「我很睏，陪不了你。」尹净汉倦倦闭上眼睛。  
金珉奎伸手摸他的脸，「不陪不陪。」闭上眼睛的尹净汉更温柔，长眼睫在下眼睑投下淡阴影，哥哥是耐看的脸，他从小就知道，所以才有这麽多alpha要和他抢。  
他不确定哥哥睡了没，小声迟疑地说:「全圆佑又来家裡了。」他不放过尹净汉此时任何的表情变化，在尹净汉睁开眼睛的同时，心脏难以抑制的酸溜溜起来。  
「听到他，你就不睡了。」尹净汉眼睛蒙著层朦胧湿濡，是发烧导致的，但金珉奎只要想到提起全圆佑，哥哥就在意，就控制不了的想要比较。  
「别闹。」金珉奎惯不得，尹净汉闭上眼睛，漫不经心的轻声答他。  
金珉奎没应声。尹净汉昏沉将睡之际，却模糊听见一句「我没闹」，语调委屈又没劲。

第04章   
因为尹净汉低烧，金珉奎连著两天都在这裡住，他心裡隐隐猜出低烧的原因，却没和金珉奎说，说也不顶什麽用。  
他在这边暂住，可苦了王阿姨，金珉奎挑嘴，王阿姨只能换著花样儿做菜，每次端菜上桌，都有点儿紧张地看著他，怕他嫌咸淡。尹净汉过意不去，私下裡斥了他几句，见效显著，随他一样，王阿姨做什麽吃什麽了。  
院裡的玫瑰开得热烈，花瓣像欲滴的血，垂在枝头。他在，尹净汉能够下到院子裡，剪下自己喜欢的漂亮玫瑰。  
「公司那边你怎麽处理，谁在管理？」卡嚓，一株带刺的玫瑰落在尹净汉手裡，绿刺扎手，微微的疼。  
尹净汉名下经营一家跨境物流公司，虽说成长到今日缺不了金家帮衬，但他也付出许多心血。金家从祖辈开始做实业发家，到第三代，名下有多家大型百货，尹净汉的跨境物流公司算是金氏百货与下游供货商的其中一环。  
「我管呗，还能是谁？」金珉奎盯著玫瑰，目光聚焦在哥哥白皙细腻的手背，忍不住提醒:「有刺，哥哥小心点。」  
尹净汉转过身，笑得有些揶揄:「你管？你不是连家裡的都不想管？股东大会上，他们不明裡暗裡挤兑你了？」  
金珉奎偏头哼一声，「爸想挤兑我，那还能挤兑不成？」金珉奎并不是最大股东，只是在金爸爸扶持下任董事长，说是要矬锉他的性子。  
尹净汉总共剪下三株，放到躺椅旁的小桌上，给金珉奎甩冷鞭:「那真是多谢你，金总。」金珉奎见人坐在自己旁边，嬉皮笑脸过来要和尹净汉挤一块。躺椅够大，尹净汉侧身让他躺在自己身边，扭头看小桌的玫瑰花。  
金珉奎不允许自己比不过玫瑰花，搂著尹净汉的腰凑近，拱尹净汉脖子:「哥，你好香。」。尹净汉扭头微微看他一眼，提醒道:「这是院子。」  
金珉奎快速亲了口尹净汉侧颈，手指捏他腰侧的细腻皮肤，「哥，我们上去。」尹净汉微微挣著，馀光瞥到不远处灯光明亮的客厅，王阿姨正在打扫，弯腰背对他们在拖地。  
天擦黑，院牆的灯自动打开，尹净汉和金珉奎黝黑发亮的眼睛对视，清楚他不得到点甜头不肯罢休，即便现在是好说话样子。伸手勾住金珉奎在自己腰侧乱摸的手，没说话，从躺椅上起来，拉著金珉奎一起。  
前院的草碰到脚背皮肤，微凉微痒。尹净汉故意鬆开他，走在前面，金珉奎走在他身后，足足比他高一个头，手臂交叠困住人，「哥，你要不要我背你？」  
真是个孩子，想一出是一出，尹净汉扭头，脸颊贴著他鼻尖，「不用。」  
他以为金珉奎会到床上，可房间门刚合上，他就被困住，不等他摸索著把灯打开，金珉奎低头吻他，他似乎心情很好，耐心的亲尹净汉唇瓣，像个纯情男孩，不懂进行下一步。尹净汉微张开唇踮脚把身体重量压在他身上，低声笑他。  
金珉奎黑亮眼睛裡爬上昏昏的暗，盯尹净汉月光下朦胧莹白的脸。他们俩兄弟长得还是很不同，金珉奎这会儿像头懵懵的小鹿，抿著嘴，傻里傻气。  
尹净汉牵著他往床边走，靠过去继续笑话人:「现在不想了？」金珉奎脸一烫，埋到颈子裡，闷声道:「想，但不能。」尹净汉伸手摸他腿间鼓起的一大团，悉索要鑽进被子裡。  
「不用！」金珉奎制止他，露出alpha霸道的一面，「我不用哥哥舔。」尹净汉盘腿在床上坐起，藉著月光眯眼看他。  
金珉奎把人捞进怀裡，支吾:「才好呢，我可捨不得。」尹净汉看他支吾模样，他不信金珉奎肯这样老实睡觉。  
果然，金珉奎给他看的撇开眼，不直接明说，却皱著眉头，不知是真难受还是假难受，「哥，我难受。」  
为了惩罚他这种绕弯子的行为，尹净汉被裡的脚顺著腿根往上爬，轻轻地踩了一脚腿间勃起滚烫的一团。金珉奎的反应很大，闷闷哼了一声，声音哑下来:「哥。」尹净汉不想把他惹得太厉害，垂下黑长睫毛鑽进被子裡，窝在顾安胸口，雪白修长的手指轻轻使力，就打开金珉奎黑色的裤扣。  
他的脸在发烫，用手抚慰金珉奎勃起的柱身，手指托著沉甸甸的囊袋，轻轻地揉。金珉奎的喘息声很轻，飘进他耳朵裡轻飘飘、酥麻麻。尹净汉是omega，手淫做的很少，自然生疏，弄到最后，还是金珉奎忍不了，让尹净汉脱下裤子给他蹭腿根。  
金珉奎几乎是命令式，声音沉沉迫人，抬高尹净汉的腿，下一秒，滚烫的柱身就贴上这片细腻敏感的皮肤。AO信息素天生的支配，让尹净汉顺从，轻轻的喘息著，穴口在柱身一次次的摩擦下，微微打开，吐出粘腻的温热水液，全身绷紧又鬆开，有些无措地喊:「珉奎。」  
「哥哥真骚。」金珉奎逐字逐句的说，含住尹净汉胸口绵软的淡红奶头。尹净汉胸脯和大多数的omega一样，为了日后能够哺育孩子，发育得很软，微微隆起，和腿根的皮肤一样雪白。尹净汉低头看，能够清楚看到自己在金珉奎舔吮下，半硬起来的颤巍巍奶头，咬住下唇，他不让自己发出声音，沾上牙印的胸脯轻轻的起伏。  
金珉奎放过被吃得微肿的奶头，把尹净汉抱起来，龟头戳弄湿软穴口，「哥...…」。尹净汉无力的攀著他，因龟头浅浅的戳弄，黑长眼睫轻轻颤著，抬头看一脸期待的金珉奎，软颤著声:「进…进来……」  
金珉奎得了允许，柱身青筋擦过不断吐水的湿红穴口，狠狠挤了进去。太大了，尹净汉闭上眼睛，脱力似的全身重量落在金珉奎身上，再睁开时，眼裡蒙了一层薄薄水光，服用退烧药带来的四肢无力副作用还没完全消退，他搂著金珉奎肩膀，微微抬高臀部，不想让生殖腔口的软肉被顶到。  
他微塌著腰，露出雪白臀肉，后颈与尾椎之间，赫然两个可爱的腰窝，有呼吸生命似的，引金珉奎流连。可即便是这样，龟头还是能碰到生殖腔口，有限体力哪裡经得起这样折腾，绷紧腿根失力放鬆的瞬间，他紧紧抱住金珉奎，眼裡水光化作实质，湿淋淋的下来，呜咽著求:「别进去……」  
这时候尹净汉才像个乖顺的omega，脆弱可爱的被金珉奎抱著，呜咽说著一些惹人怜爱话，求他的alpha不要进入生殖腔。金珉奎怎麽能不答应，亲吻尹净汉湿漉漉的绯红脸颊，他软声哄:「不进，哥哥乖。」尹净汉这才小声应，主动啄了一下金珉奎的唇，慢吞吞抬高臀肉，吞吃金珉奎的阴茎。  
金珉奎是进过哥哥生殖腔的，那是他把人锁在房间的第一晚。他做了十几个小时飞机回国，一身疲惫，却得知尹净汉订婚的消息，几乎是想也没想，他就把人骗来了这裡，然后，关起来。那晚他莽莽撞撞，硬要进入尹净汉的生殖腔，仿彿这样才能让尹净汉不被别人抢走，可不处于发情期的omega，生殖腔很难打开，最后还是尹净汉哄著、教著他，成结的过程尹净汉很疼，他从没见过冷静的哥哥哭得这样厉害。

未完待续。


	2. Chapter 2

第05章   
拉开衣柜，金珉奎对著镜子系领带。尹净汉睡得很沉，白皙脸颊在幼阳光裡晕出一片暖融，金珉奎从镜子裡看他，嘴角牵出点笑意。他系领带是尹净汉手把手教的，系得漂亮规整，把他身上那股子玩世不恭全锁了。  
额头贴到尹净汉脸颊，温度有些不同寻常，他又拿手掌覆上去，像是低烧又不像，金珉奎微微皱起眉头。尹净汉因为他的动作醒了，朦胧睡眼眨了几下，黑色蝴蝶飞走了，湖面一样的清透眼睛映出金珉奎的脸。  
房间裡的樟木香没散，热从耳朵根蹿起，不想让金珉奎察觉，他不自然的转过身，阖上眼睛要睡，声音微哑:「早点去，不要迟到了。」  
金珉奎俯身凑过去，盯尹净汉脖子上的红痕看，忍不住出手抚摸，「哥，你不给我个早安吻吗？」  
尹净汉扭头，脸上有些愠怒。金珉奎越来越没正形，不提他们是兄弟，是因为金珉奎是头倔驴，说了没用，并不能改变他要继续关著自己，可不提不是为了让他忘记。  
他关著自己的事情瞒不了多久，全圆佑不笨。一瞬间尹净汉甚至想骂他几句，让他想想事情揭露要怎么收场，对上他那张笑脸却又讲不出口，只得气闷的转过头，「金珉奎！」  
金珉奎不为所动，凑得更近，在尹净汉因微怒而微红的脸吻了一下，「哥哥生气也这么好看。」尹净汉气得扭头，猝不及防又给金珉奎吻了唇，心裡那股气给冷水浇下来，不足以全部熄灭，半冷半热折磨他。  
「我上班啦，回见哥哥。」金珉奎站起来，嘴边笑意简直是得逞的最好证明。他跟著金珉奎走出房间，金珉奎在嘱咐王阿姨，也不怕人听，让王阿姨煮些清淡的粥，可以是瑶柱虾仁粥，放嫩姜丝去腥气。  
尹净汉腿还有些软，穿著睡袍站在门旁，和王阿姨对视，各自都在对方眼裡看出点笑意。他朝她微微点头，让她听金珉奎的。  
坐回床边，楼下很快传来汽车发动声。尹净汉忍不住走到露台，手指落在后颈微烫的腺体，他想，该来的总躲不掉。  
金珉奎没先去公司总部，先到尹净汉名下的物流公司，他暂代尹净汉职务管理，原来的秘书没换，和他直接对接，昨晚胡闹完睡前，他才发现邮箱裡躺了五个小时的邮件。不是什么大事，一个早就在做的跨境项目，只是需要他签字。  
只是没想到，全圆佑也在。路过接待室，门没关严，醇厚咖啡香飘出来，金珉奎多嘴向秘书小克问了一句:「谁来了？」  
「哦。」小克一笑，「全先生来了。」尹净汉订婚的事情她们都知道，那天还吃了全圆佑亲自发的订婚糖。  
「哦？」金珉奎眼睛微垂，停下脚步，有些玩味，「你去把项目文件拿到接待室，我和他打声招呼。」  
接待室除了全圆佑还有醇厚的咖啡香，他背对接待室门，正在看玻璃窗下的景象，堵车了，立交桥上堵著长蛇样的车子。金珉奎坐到他身旁的软沙发上，「好喝吗？」  
全圆佑转身看清是他，脸色微微变化，不暖也不冷，「还可以。」话音刚落，金珉奎忽然伸手拿走他手上的咖啡杯，「我推荐给哥哥的牌子。」全圆佑一楞，忽然冷下脸来，不是因为金珉奎的无礼，而是因为他身上的玫瑰香，玫瑰香和樟木香，混在一起，凉丝丝的鑽进他鼻子裡，牵著他往不敢想的某个念头去。他抬头，皱著眉目光微冷，「你……」  
敲门声响了，金珉奎朝他笑笑，沉声道:「进来。」金珉奎的字可不像他那吊儿郎当的性子，劲瘦有力，规整清晰，匆匆扫过文件内容，他签下自己名字，交回秘书手裡。  
接待室门重新被关上，金珉奎敛去脸上笑意，站起来，「趁虚而入得来的东西，得还。」他对著玻璃整理领带，把一缕落下黑髮理好，扭头温和道:「全先生可以多喝几杯，我先走了。」全圆佑打量他离开的背影，刚才金珉奎像是他的同龄人，姑且在他和尹净汉面前算是男孩的alpha。  
最近公司不算忙，吃过午饭金珉奎有两小时的休息时间，拨通了老宅子的电话。  
「王阿姨，他午睡了吗？」  
「睡了，就在刚刚回的房间。」王阿姨刚把厨房擦乾淨，抬头看了眼二楼楼梯拐角:「先生看著不太舒服，脸有点红红的，午饭也没怎么动。」  
「是又烧回来了吗？」金珉奎语气急了，有点懊恼，「有没有量体温？」  
「我说要给先生量一下，可是他讲自己量过了，没什么事。」王阿姨声音渐渐小下去。  
「您等他醒了再看看。」金珉奎有些烦躁的敲著桌面，「晚饭看他吃了多少，再打我留给你的电话。」他揉自己拧起的眉头，「麻烦您了。」  
「不麻烦，不麻烦！」王阿姨赶忙接茬，「你忙你忙。」金珉奎稍缓和语气，「我会早点回去。」  
可老天偏爱捉弄人，临下班助理递来了个晚宴请柬，一个去年才谈下的海外品牌商，接风洗尘宴，推不了。金珉奎由助理送回来的时候，已经晚上九点，手机裡王阿姨打来的电话，一个都没接到。  
王阿姨给他做了醒酒汤，金珉奎喝得牙软，模糊听阿姨在耳边跟自己说顾畔情况。  
「晚饭一口都没吃？」金珉奎撑著沙发沿直身，拧著眉看向阿姨。王阿姨见他醉得厉害，又给他倒一碗醒酒汤，「先生说不想吃，我也不敢逼他吃。」  
金珉奎揉著微涨的太阳穴，慢吞吞站起来，「您先休息吧，我上楼看看哥哥。」王阿姨一楞，半晌才缓过神来，「好、好……」  
金珉奎没有立马进入房间，在走廊吹了一会儿的冷风，稍微清醒一些才轻手拧动门把。出乎他的意料，房间开著床头灯，安静的夜风吹拂声下，仔细听，有轻微隐秘的喘息声。他好不容易清醒的脑袋瞬间乱了，循著声，他走近床边，悄无声息却稳稳的，把隆起的被子扯开。  
晕开的橘色灯光，雪白泛红的omega身体，金珉奎觉得自己在做梦。尹净汉正沉浸在得不到满足的情慾缺口，左手雪白修长的手指在湿红的吐水穴口抽插，却到不了更深的地方，难过的脚趾微微蜷缩，光下又粉又白。背对著金珉奎，半隻手掩在白皙轻颤的臀缝，被金珉奎突然的动作一吓，不知戳弄到了哪裡，呜咽一声，缩成一团，手指从水光淋淋的穴口滑出，无力落在床单上，晶亮水液从穴口顺著腿根淌到床单，像淫靡的线，把金珉奎的心勾起来，再缓缓打湿床单。  
金珉奎猛地把床单放回去，声音沙哑:「哥，你、你怎么了？」话音刚落，鼻腔一热，一抹微微的腥甜气，胡乱摸到抽纸盒，颤著手擦，「哥？」  
回答他的是尹净汉隐忍的呜咽声，在叫他。当下这就是最高指令，金珉奎无条件服从，刚上床，被尹净汉搂住。他牵著金珉奎的手，来到后颈腺体，「咬，珉奎。咬一咬……」他闷在被中，满面都是酒醉样的红，眼睛蒙著层水光，随时能化泪落下来。  
金珉奎听话的咬了一口，抚摸尹净汉轻颤的后背，让他慢慢接受附在血液裡的信息素。金珉奎搂著他，手掌落在细腻臀肉上，被穴口淌出的水液打湿，他不敢碰臀缝裡收缩的穴口，一碰尹净汉就要哭，哭得他心疼。  
短暂标记让尹净汉稍微恢复理智，低声虚弱地说:「我的发情期来了，你惹来的。」提前了太多天，尹净汉隐隐猜到，可还是招架不住，迫切甚至是恳求，想要得到、闻到一点金珉奎的信息素，他就像一大束被揉烂的玫瑰，等著金珉奎把他拾起。  
「发情期？」金珉奎呢喃，抚摸尹净汉柔嫩温暖的湿润脸颊，「那我…是不是就能彻底标记哥哥了？」  
尹净汉没法回答他，短暂标记并不能让他清醒很久，他又难受得要哭了，皱眉轻喘，抬高被蹭红的臀肉，在金珉奎膝头蹭。西装裤的布料不硬不软，刮过微张的湿穴口，被迫沾上玫瑰香，一蹭，尹净汉就像隻猫，小声的呻吟。

第06章   
金珉奎藉著朦胧床头灯光看向尹净汉腿间，可能是omega天生的肤色优势，他全身都很白，浅红铃口随著微急喘息，在肚皮留下湿痕迹，一动一动，很可爱。金珉奎打了下尹净汉颤著想要插入后穴的手指，「哥哥后面湿透了，都是水。」不需要插入，只不过在腿根抹了一把，金珉奎把湿淋淋的手掌伸给尹净汉看。  
尹净汉永远比金珉奎想得还要坦诚，凑近，在金珉奎完全没心裡准备的情况下，他伸出浅红舌尖，舔去金珉奎指尖的晶亮淫水。情热让他的眼睛无神，慢吞吞的一眨一眨。金珉奎不过逗逗他，赶忙收回手在床单蹭，从尹净汉右下颌慢慢吻上去，「哥。」  
尹净汉侧著脸让他亲，目光落在金珉奎腿间，伸出手，他试探性的碰了碰，没硬。金珉奎看在近在咫尺的后颈，就是不咬，他要哥哥这份糊涂。  
「没硬。」尹净汉真的有些糊涂了，微扭著腰，嘴裡发出哼声，主动解开金珉奎裤扣，用微暖的手去碰。  
「我喝了不少酒。」金珉奎沉声应，抓著尹净汉的手，哄人:「你摸摸。」尹净汉看著昏暗裡尺寸可观的半硬阴茎，俯身要伸出舌尖舔。金珉奎给他吓得不轻，拉住他，脸有些发烫，「用手，用手。」这不是什么好干的活计儿，他捨不得。  
尹净汉垂下眼，一侧白淨鼻尖被灯光笼罩，晕出朦胧的光。脸上恬静温柔，手指却在抚慰男人的阴茎，身后的骚穴在流水。没费多少力气，圈著手指给金珉奎套弄，金珉奎喘息微急，凑近舔尹净汉后颈发红的腺体，有些著急:「哥。」  
尹净汉给他亲吻腺体刺得一激灵儿，轻拍流出清液的龟头，扭头睨他一眼，「没出息。」金珉奎几乎是瞬间就明白了，俯身使劲儿把人压在身下，凑到尹净汉耳边，有些生气，「哥，你骗人！」  
尹净汉算是骗也不算是骗，只是想看看他有多好哄，一开始他失态不过是因为金珉奎不在房间裡。被压著躺在床头灯光明亮的地方，尹净汉的睡袍完全敞开了，露出大片细腻的白皮肤，两颗浅红奶头随呼吸轻微起伏，他笑著，有几分戏弄人的高高在上，拿脚背蹭金珉奎翘高的粗大阴茎，重複道:「没出息。」  
金珉奎盯著他看，突然发了很，揉了两把湿软淌水的穴口，架高尹净汉的腿顶了进去。目的达到，尹净汉却有些吃不消，太大…进得太深了。  
「唔！慢…慢些……」尹净汉扬起白颈，露出不大的喉结，抓紧身下床单，急促喘息。金珉奎把人捞起，充耳不闻，吻尹净汉的唇，含含糊糊:「哥哥自找的。」按著尹净汉屁股，进入生殖腔。  
尹净汉睁大眼睛，汹涌情潮来得又急又重，眼前模糊一片:「珉奎呜……」他猛然意识到，金珉奎没做任何安全措施，在发情期进入了他的生殖腔。  
尹净汉颤得厉害，金珉奎没有著急挺动，偏头吻到尹净汉湿润脸颊，有些意外:「哥哥？」。尹净汉抬头看他，眼裡有微微的怒，还有那么点儿委屈:「你是不是没……」他埋进金珉奎颈窝，「没戴套？」  
金珉奎一楞，脸上随即牵出点浅笑，小声地在耳边说:「哥哥担心会怀孕吗？」尹净汉不明白他怎么能堂而皇之说出这句话，扭头瞪他，「金珉奎！」金珉奎最不怕他生气，凑近吻他，尹净汉闭上眼睛睫毛却在轻颤，抓住金珉奎解开的衬衫下摆，声音轻下来:「珉奎，我……」金珉奎不让他有说出口的机会，反正开弓没有回头箭，沉沉的，他说:「哥哥还是好好想挨操的事吧。」  
没等尹净汉反应，他缓缓抽身，用比刚才还重的劲儿顶入，被龟头撑开的生殖腔口软肉还没闭合就被再次顶开，瑟缩著浇下温热淫水。尹净汉微挣抬高屁股要躲，被金珉奎按著狠狠坐下，水液从被撑成薄粉色的穴口缓缓淌出，玫瑰香一下变得浓郁。尹净汉眼睛挂上一层潋滟水光，轻声求他:「珉奎…唔嗯……」  
金珉奎快要被玫瑰香熏醉，在更为湿软的穴内衝撞，柱身狰狞青筋刮蹭著脆弱内壁，又涨又软，酥麻从尾椎蹿开，尹净汉只能无力搂住金珉奎肩膀，任由涨红的阴茎在自己股间进出，喘息声越来越短促。  
握住尹净汉贴著肚皮的可怜阴茎，不轻不重，揉捏撸动，含住尹净汉因抬起屁股迎合他而凑近的小奶头，它完全硬了，一舔，哥哥就颤著射了，白浊溅到胸口上，被他舔去。  
金珉奎轻笑，「哥哥的奶头好小。」尹净汉急促喘息，脸窝进颈窝裡，股间贪吃的骚穴不知羞的吮紧，每一次进入都让尹净汉蜷起脚趾，他呜呜咽咽，得不到满足，好想金珉奎射在他生殖腔裡，填满他。  
「怀孕唔…怀孕它就会变大一些了…啊……」软了的阴茎又在金珉奎手裡勃起，被他就著刚才射出的粘腻精液撸动。看著哥哥靠在他胸前完全失神的湿润眼睛，吻上去，「小的也可爱，只要是哥哥身上的，就是可爱的。」  
说著，他把尹净汉抱起来。腿被迫打得更开，把阴茎严丝合缝的吃进去，金珉奎拿软枕垫在床头，半跪著操他，进得又急又快，喘息声在耳边响，铺天盖地要把他吞了。  
尹净汉搂著他，两条修长腿缠上去，嗅著樟木香靠近金珉奎后颈腺体，信息素安抚了他，却又让他堕入更难熬的情慾裡。潮红著一张脸，他把鼻尖靠近金珉奎腺体，伸出软红舌尖，轻轻的舔了舔。  
「哥哥！」金珉奎心跳漏一拍似的顿了一下，挺腰狠狠顶入生殖腔，在尹净汉肩膀咬下一口。  
「射进来……」跟omega被舔腺体是一样的，alpha被舔也受不了，更何况他很清楚金珉奎对自己是什么感情。两片唇含住金珉奎小小的腺体，用劲儿抿了一下，「珉奎……」  
金珉奎全然楞住了，樟木香迅速充斥房间，刺鼻的香味，喜欢的人甘之如殆，不喜欢的人厌恶至极。成结，瞬间的事情。  
尹净汉眼角淌出泪水，皱起眉头，无措、脆弱:「珉奎，疼，我疼。」  
是複杂的心软，烂糊糊像滩温暖的软泥，它们在金珉奎心裡爬满。他抚尹净汉沾满薄汗的背，把人紧紧揽在怀裡不让他挣动，吻他绯红脸颊，「不疼不疼，我给哥哥揉，给哥哥揉……」

第07章   
精液把生殖腔灌满，在金珉奎退出去后闭锁，发情期结束前再也不能顶开。一整夜金珉奎几乎没有得到休息，尹净汉体温很高，像个暖融融的水袋。  
早上七点，他被尹净汉的亲吻弄醒，楞了好一会儿，才意识到哥哥的下巴在自己颈窝蹭，他倾身，与额头相贴，「哥，你……」  
从前所有的发情期，尹净汉都服用抑制剂度过，它们不会给omega带来很大的副作用，却能让omega在发情期保持体面，像平常一样生活工作，因为金珉奎，他头一次尝到这份难熬，以前他服了抑制剂，至多体温稍高，比平时睏倦一些。  
「你车裡有抑制剂吗？」尹净汉没什么力气，声音跟著软下来，闷闷的传到金珉奎耳朵裡。  
「没有。」金珉奎低头咬破尹净汉腺体，被扑面来的玫瑰香熏的有些脸热，「我让硕珉送来，口服的，哥哥很快就不会那么难受了。」  
尹净汉抱紧他，轻轻「嗯」了一声。他的脸还是红，像在脸上扑了一层粉色，在金珉奎怀裡，像只被欺负狠了的，恹恹的猫。  
「那我现在抱哥哥去洗个澡好吗？」金珉奎虚掐著他下巴，让人看向自己，微垂下眼，徵询他的意见。  
尹净汉在他肩膀找了个舒服位置，没什么精神，极轻的应了一声。金珉奎把睡袍随意罩在尹净汉身上，抱著人下床找手机。  
「硕珉，给我送一盒12支单位的口服抑制剂。」金珉奎搂著人走到窗边，从床帘缝隙往下看，下巴在尹净汉发顶轻碰，算是安抚。  
硕珉由金爸爸提拔上来，与其说他为金珉奎做事，不如说他为爸爸做事。听完金珉奎的话，低低的笑声传过来，「怎么？您遇到了难缠棘手的omega？」  
尹净汉眼皮微抬，皱起眉头，嘴唇在金珉奎肩膀轻抿。金珉奎丝毫不察，微顿，应道:「嗯。」话音刚落，肩膀传来一阵不轻的疼，没忍住，「嘶」了一声，低头一笑。  
李硕珉显然听见了，啧啧两声，「地址？」  
金珉奎报给他地址，把电话一扔，扭头看肩头牙印。尹净汉抬头看他，眼裡有点威胁似的，「我是难缠棘手的omega吗？」  
「不是。」金珉奎摇头，笑著揉自己被咬的地方，「我自作孽，不可活。」  
尹净汉偏头，不理他。金珉奎笑著把人搂紧，进浴室往浴缸放水，等待的空档，金珉奎没閒著，看自己在哥哥身上弄出的痕迹，一点点的又碰一遍。  
「啪」他给尹净汉打了手，有点委屈，把脸贴到尹净汉耳后，「哥，我就摸摸嘛。」尹净汉给他微硬头髮扎著，耳朵有些红，「我肚子不舒服，你别贴过来。」  
金珉奎眨了眨眼睛，有些楞，却又很快明白过来，低头要看尹净汉肚子，被尹净汉捏住下巴不让，「水满了。」  
刚说完，哗啦的水声响起，他只好抱著人踏进浴缸。水汽氤氲的浴室裡，响著尹净汉的低喘，他撅著屁股，让金珉奎手指进入把精液导出来，臀肉被热水烫出微微的粉，股间穴口的颜色比这更深，红艳艳的，金珉奎手指一动，尹净汉的眉就拧得更厉害，咬住下唇发出断断续续的轻哼。  
被淫水稀释的白浊缓缓从金珉奎指根淌出，滴落在水裡，尹净汉彻底没了力气，维持不住半跪姿势，搂著金珉奎大口喘息，「可…可以了……」金珉奎不死心，手指从穴肉抽出，带著一点艳红的嫩肉，顺著腰侧来到尹净汉小腹，试探性的摸了摸。  
「呜！」尹净汉睁大眼睛，瞬间蒙上一层水光，「别碰，涨……」金珉奎收回手，吻哥哥皱起的眉头。  
尹净汉很难熬，后穴被肏得红彤彤，却还在瑟缩，泛著细微的酥麻痒意，想要被什么东西填满，情慾吊著他，不疾不徐比汹涌来的更难捱。金珉奎不捨得再碰他，只有在他哼急了的时候，吻吻他眼底的微青，或者在他不佈满斑驳痕迹的后颈咬上一咬。  
他不敢在浴室逗留太久，把人用大浴巾包住，到桌边找他的手錶，皱起眉头，李硕珉来得太慢了，尹净汉因后颈短暂标记下来的体温，又在缓缓上升。

第08章   
这栋是金珉奎买的私宅，李硕珉从车上下来，有些好奇的打量眼前这栋带前后花园的三层洋房，回到车门旁，弯身摁喇叭。  
「干嘛，干嘛！」金珉奎匆匆下来，老远就开始嚷，「这儿不让鸣笛。」李硕珉偏身打量他，匆匆繫上的浴袍，湿润的黑色短髮，颈侧几处浅色咬痕，不像话。  
「呐，你要的东西。」抑制剂丢进金珉奎怀裡，李硕珉啧啧两声。  
金珉奎慌忙接住，朝他挑眉，「二环景澜小区那套商品房过给你，谢啦！」李硕珉笑，「呵，这个omega在你心裡份量还不轻。」  
「要你管！」金珉奎驳他，「管好你的嘴。」他向著尹净汉，转身嘴角牵出笑意，心想我待会儿就告诉哥哥，以后有你冷脸看的！  
王阿姨尽职做著一个阿姨该做该听的，见金珉奎拿著东西要上楼，轻声问道:「您想吃点什么，我给做著，想什么时候吃都有现成。」  
金珉奎给她一提醒，方想到哥哥从昨天到现在都没怎么吃东西，一想，跟王阿姨道:「小米南瓜粥，配鸡丝吃，拌的时候搁一点点香油。」  
王阿姨一笑，点头，「行。」  
从外边重新进到房间，金珉奎才知道裡面玫瑰香的浓烈程度。打开抽屉找出把剪刀，把口服抑制剂的上端剪开，他把抑制剂递到尹净汉嘴边，「哥哥，喝了？」他怕尹净汉不肯喝，试探性的哄。  
尹净汉还算听话，乖乖张口。金珉奎把管剂微倾，琥珀色液体就进了嘴巴，如他所料，一喝完，人就皱起眉头。  
「好好好，喝完了喝完了。」金珉奎跟哄小孩似的，抱住往自己胸口鑽的尹净汉，把空了的管剂往垃圾桶重重一扔，「丢掉！不要它！」  
尹净汉睡著得很快，金珉奎动作幅度不敢太大，他清楚哥哥脆弱可他心的这一面只有在发情期才会有，平时还不是想怎样拿捏他就怎样拿捏他，少见的东西让人宝贝，金珉奎受用得很。  
声音很轻，他跟电话那头的李硕珉说，「下午的会议不用推了，我大概四十分钟后到公司。」  
轻手抽出手臂，金珉奎下床穿衣服，关上房门前，他踮脚看背对他睡著的尹净汉，一笑。  
下楼时，王阿姨正在熬粥，小米特有的微腻香气从厨房飘进客厅，金珉奎循著香味走近厨房，「您估摸著差不多时候去敲门，让他吃了，有什么事儿给我打电话。」  
「嗯，您忙。」  
走出庭院，金珉奎低头看表，九点了。堵车让人烦躁，金珉奎也不例外，电话让李硕珉给他买份早餐。  
到公司就谈公事，乘电梯的时间，金珉奎一边吃著李硕珉买的早餐，一边听今天的行程安排，一个项目进度汇报会议，项目经理主讲，另两个品牌商合作洽谈，都在初期，暂时不用他操心。  
相比往常，他算心不在焉，午后接到王阿姨电话才好些，看了两个项目经理递上来的合同交易条件草拟，在窗边转笔。  
李硕珉跟几个项目组的小姑娘混得挺熟，敲门进来后，手上提著个袋子，往办公桌一搁，「小姑娘给的，豆乳盒子，吃吗？」  
金珉奎停下转笔动作，坐到椅子上，打开袋子看，抬头应他:「吃。」李硕珉这个利益至上主义者，自从倒戈向他后，金珉奎才渐渐看明白他。  
挖了一口放进嘴裡，金珉奎淡淡提醒他，「别祸害公司裡的小姑娘，要祸祸，祸祸外边人去，公司不让谈恋爱。」李硕珉只笑，看金珉奎一口一口把豆乳盒子吃掉，心想，才不是小姑娘送的，胜宽那个omega送我的，便宜你了。  
临下班，金珉奎接到金妈妈电话，「你今天回来吃饭吗？阿姨炖了你喜欢的羹。」  
「不回。」他提前下班，已经在电梯裡，「忙呢。」  
金妈妈耳朵尖，听到回声，问道:「在车库？准备去哪儿？」  
金珉奎拿离手机，看著手机屏幕，把免提打开，「准备去跟人约会，挂了妈。」  
金珉奎这栋私宅在一环近二环的地方，原来是几处连绵的山林，被开发成山景别墅，这十几年周围跟著发展，各种公共设施、娱乐、交通建设，算是市十几个区裡发展靠前的。  
在车库停好车，金珉奎穿过庭院，走近客厅，玫瑰香裹著他，走进明亮亮的饭厅。王阿姨正在端最后一道压轴菜，见著金珉奎忙去厨房添碗筷。  
姐妹们一眼看见浅蓝格桌布上摆著的几朵玫瑰，拉开椅子坐下，「哥哥下楼了？」他临走前，没有把银链繫在尹净汉脚踝。  
尹净汉低头吃菜，抬头睨他，「洗手。」王阿姨正好拿碗筷出来，听见了，「不用起来，我到厨房拿盆端点水。」  
吃饭的过程很安静，只有碗筷不小心碰撞的声音，金珉奎不时打量尹净汉的脸，想伸手碰碰他的脸，又怕人恼。  
夜裡，庭院的玫瑰香不散，跟王阿姨打了声招呼，他跟在尹净汉身后上楼。看著被尹净汉抓在手裡的玫瑰花，他想，到底是花的香味，还是哥哥的信息素。  
楼梯拐角，尹净汉顿住脚步，偏头看跟在自己身后的金珉奎，攥著玫瑰的手往茎梗尾巴退，把花瓣伸到金珉奎面前。  
金珉奎低头正想玫瑰香的来源，火红的玫瑰花瓣忽然出现在眼前。花瓣沿著鼻尖往下，来金珉奎抿著的唇，微痒的触感，让他呼吸一顿，抬头看沐著暖光的尹净汉。  
尹净汉一笑，唇角微微上提，一鬆手，玫瑰花全掉进金珉奎怀裡，「小狗。」  
玫瑰是引诱小狗的骨头，是引诱蛇吐信的肉块，是尹净汉拿捏他的玫瑰，全部，一朵也不剩，落进他怀裡。  
金珉奎心跳得飞快，抱著尹净汉丢下的玫瑰，声音很沉，「哥，你……」  
房间外，玫瑰花被丢在地上，凌乱交迭。蛇被关进笼子，小狗被豢养，诱饵自然被遗弃，或者……被吞吃。

第09章   
「啪」金珉奎被打手，声音从被下传出，听著沾点旖旎色彩。不过呼吸的片刻功夫，他的黑色脑袋从尹净汉胸口鑽出，唇角湿漉漉的沾著唾液，在灯下亮晶晶，黏糊糊的声音紧跟著传进尹净汉耳朵裡，「哥……」  
「说你是小狗，你真是小狗啊？」尹净汉垂眼看趴在自己胸前的金珉奎，柔声问他。金珉奎更加不解。  
尹净汉灯下的脸镀上一层粉，朦胧的晕开，闭上眼睛睫毛却在轻颤，「又没有奶……有什么好，好吃的……」  
金珉奎猛得睁大眼睛，被下的手伸到尹净汉胸口，指尖拨拨被自己吮的微肿奶头，哑涩问道，「以后有了，哥哥会给我吃吗？」  
尹净汉的脸红得更厉害，眼睛微张看仰著脸问他的金珉奎，含糊的应了声「嗯」，坐直了身体。睡袍本就系得宽鬆，被金珉奎半解开，尹净汉一直起身体，就从肩头滑下来，半挂在肘弯，暖色灯光瞬间落在他佈满咬痕的胸口和纤细的腰肢。  
他搂著金珉奎靠近，目光落在他腿间鼓起的一团，没碰，主动吻金珉奎的唇，玫瑰花香倏地鑽进鼻腔，简直要让他晕乎乎。他本来以为尹净汉喝了抑制剂，没准要找他秋后算账，谴责他不戴套的行为，甚至不许他睡在这间房间。  
尹净汉吻了他好一会儿，见人呆头鹅似没别的动作，半垂眼睛微蒙上一层水光，挑开睡袍鬆垮的繫带，臀缝对著金珉奎腿间鼓起的一团，坐了下去，「珉奎……」半哄半求，屁股小幅度的前后磨蹭。  
金珉奎再不明白就是蠢货，手臂从腿根穿过，把人搂向自己，「哥哥还难受吗？」  
腿根敏感细腻的皮肉被人触碰，尹净汉忍不住轻喘，趴在肩头，声音又柔又颤，「它只能让我不那么难受，并不是完全……唔！」不等他说完，金珉奎两根手指挤入红艳淌水的穴口，被缠上来的嫩肉紧紧吮住。  
尹净汉皱起的眉头一下鬆开，眼裡的水雾变浓，湿濡濡要化泪，像个被欺负乖了的小动物，鼻音软乎乎的叫，「珉古。」他翘高屁股，让手指肏弄自己湿软的穴，在金珉奎耳边糊涂的呻吟。  
金珉奎抓过他的手放到自己腿间，聪明的哥哥很快明白他的意思，额头贴著他滚烫胸膛，为他解皮带。不过不等他有所动作，金珉奎手指抽插的速度突然变快，咕啾咕啾的水声和喘息声混在一起，尹净汉全身绷得很紧，「唔嗯…唔……」眼前腰窝越来越深，在某个时刻复原为平坦，金珉奎手掌被大股温热淫水浇湿，尹净汉也脱力似的跌进他怀裡。  
金珉奎看著哥哥的痴态，忍不住一笑，摸到尹净汉腰腹的粘腻，不怀好意提醒道，「哥哥射了。」  
尹净汉身体轻颤，抱著不撒手，酡红的一张脸贴著他，可怜又可爱，连骂人的力气都支使不出，鼻腔发出几声无谓的哼，拱金珉奎胸膛，「进，进来……」  
刚高潮的穴肉贪吃又敏感，乖乖的吮吸阴茎，让金珉奎直接触碰到柔嫩的生殖腔口。尹净汉摇著屁股把粗大的阴茎全部吃下，顶到生殖腔才无措的哼了一声，看向金珉奎。  
金珉奎托著他腿根怕他弄伤自己，「哥哥再摇屁股，就要疼了。」谁想尹净汉听他说完，直接吻了过来，金珉奎只得先承下他一个温柔的吻，唇瓣离开后，在他湿润的眼角流连，「哥哥不是说，得等发情期过后，才能再打开吗？」  
尹净汉被他吻著眼角，低头看两人紧贴的小腹，咬住了下唇，「可以的，可以打开……」他抬起脸，为自己说过的谎而脸红，微侧著，「只要轻轻的，就…就可以。」  
动作遵循大脑，金珉奎几乎是话音落下的后一秒，就挺腰撞了一下柔嫩的生殖腔口。尹净汉把下唇咬得更红，身体微晃，湿红眼角滚下眼泪。他抬头看金珉奎，此时此刻，金珉奎只不过是他的alpha，这个念头让他把自尊心丢弃，呜咽著靠近，坦诚说出内心想法，「我想要，想要新的……」  
金珉奎没让他说完，手掌毫不留情的在他雪白臀肉打下，眸色沉沉，「哥哥真骚。」打完见人眼圈更红又捨不得，低头来吻，「哥哥想要我的什么？」  
尹净汉微抬臀肉，被淫水濡湿的柱身在雪白臀缝短暂一现，随即又被吞入，只留下模糊的根部，藏在雪白裡。尹净汉没控劲儿，龟头直接把腔口顶开个瑟缩小口，爽得他崩溃似的哭出来，带著点被打屁股的委屈劲儿，「要，要珉奎的精液……呜射进来……」  
是的，他想，想金珉奎再一次，射在他生殖腔裡。  
「好，哥哥。」金珉奎掐著他的腰挺动，答他。

待续。


	3. Chapter 3

第10章   
软糯的紫米饭，酱香浓郁的烧牛尾，红艳艳的白灼基围虾……金妈妈难得把金珉奎逮回家，让阿姨烧了一桌好菜。鱼羹才吃了一半，金珉奎就要碰紫米饭，给妈妈训道:「吃完吃完，阿姨辛苦做的。」  
金珉奎乖乖收回手，把羹吃完，才把盛著紫米饭的碗拿过来，夹了一筷子放进嘴巴，温软的特有米香。  
妈妈打量这个自己从小养到大的孩子，给自己盛了半碗羹，目光落在碗裡，心思却在金珉奎身上，「妈妈今天收拾了哥哥房间。」  
金珉奎抬起头，腮帮子裡塞得满满，眼睛弯成月牙，有点憨，「哦。」  
妈妈抬头，难以开口似的迟疑道:「哥哥，最近没有联繫你吗？」她话裡有话，金珉奎却听不出，眨眨眼，「没有啊。」  
妈妈看他那样儿，肚裡的话给他笑脸堵住，汤匙搁碗裡一放，磕出一声响。  
「妈，我吃饱了。」碗裡的紫米饭空了，金珉奎前蹬借了个力，身体离开餐桌，站起来往门外走。  
妈妈跟著站起来，「菜都没吃多少！」  
「米饭养人，菜只是辅助。」金珉奎把衣架外套拿下，扭头朝妈妈贫嘴，笑嘻嘻的。  
人越走越远，妈妈在餐椅上做不住，快步出到院子裡，金珉奎拉开院门，就要走了。  
「下午三点全圆佑要过来，他打电话给你爸爸，讲他有事要说。」  
金珉奎没扭头，「谢谢妈。」他既然敢提醒全圆佑，就不怕他发现。嘴角噙了点跃跃欲试的笑，金珉奎想妈妈总归是向著他，他猜猜，是哥哥柜子裡的护照被发现了吗？  
没有直接去公司，他先到私宅，一下车，碰上要进门的王阿姨。  
「先生讲他要吃螃蟹，让我去买一点回来。」阿姨笑著给他开门，打开袋子让金珉奎看裡头恹恹伸爪的梭子蟹，「待会蒸来吃。」  
王阿姨打开门让金珉奎进到院子，「先生您晚上要来吃饭吗？」  
「讲不准，毕竟有螃蟹嘛。」没跟著阿姨进客厅，金珉奎从外楼梯上楼，到拐角处停下，看院栅栏处的大丛玫瑰，俯身问道:「阿姨，又请师傅来剪玫瑰啦？」  
王阿姨刚把螃蟹倒进厨房水槽裡，匆匆跑出来，「没有啊，就上次剪过一次。」  
「那怎麽感觉开得没那时候好啦？」  
王阿姨一笑，「花开总有最盛的时候嘛，过了就是过了。」顿顿，「来年嘛，比今年更好。」金珉奎没应，笑笑，「您忙吧。」  
尹净汉住在这裡近半月，从没有反锁过门，小狗生起闷气不好哄。先伸进一个脑袋，金珉奎心想把动作放轻，发出的声响却不可预估，惹得尹净汉扭头，笑他。  
「哥，你吃午饭了吗？」他走近，尹净汉把手伸进被子裡，应道:「吃了。」  
金珉奎没上床，盘腿在床前地毯坐下，目光在尹净汉身上游移，落在他被银链束缚的白皙脚踝上，靠近吻了一下。  
尹净汉没把腿收进被子裡，好让他看清，「还要再吻一下吗？」没有犹豫，金珉奎笑著，低头用比刚才重的力道，又吻了一下。  
吻完两人一时都没有说话，金珉奎趴在床沿上，轮廓沐在午后热辣辣的阳光裡，眼睛很亮，睫毛很长，明明抿著嘴却让人觉得在笑，「哥，在我分化后，你有没有考虑过让我做你alpha呀？」  
尹净汉躺下，侧身用手碰他鼻子，「你猜猜？」  
「我不猜，有没有不重要，我现在是哥哥的alpha。」金珉奎吻他指尖，忍不住拿牙齿叼住，不轻的咬，狠心。  
尹净汉吃痛抽回，手指落在被面，唾液湿漉漉淬著光，衬著红。两人心照不宣，金珉奎嗅著房间裡剩馀极淡的alpha的信息素，眯起眼睛，「哥，我过会儿去公司。」  
「嗯。」  
「留几隻螃蟹给我。」  
「好。」

第11章   
当晚，买回的所有螃蟹，全金珉奎一个人吃了，蟹醋填满小小的蘸碟，在灯下仔细的挑雪白蟹肉，王阿姨坐在对面，脸色侷促不安，「先生，您……」  
金珉奎抬头，看向庭院外楼梯的方向，轻声说:「我知道您想说什麽，我也没怪您。」他笑笑，「我故意让他走的。」  
「啊？」王阿姨睁大眼睛。下午五点，她午睡醒，发现本该在房间的尹净汉不见了，一时是慌乱、恐惧，手忙脚乱给僱主打去电话，在电话裡金珉奎没多说，只让她照常备晚饭，下班他过来吃。  
雪白蟹肉剔了有半碗，灯下莹润诱人，金珉奎舀了两勺蟹醋浇进去，三两口吃掉，拿起从十分钟前就在响个不停的手机，嘱咐道:「您该干嘛还干嘛，工资每个月照开，打扫房子照看院子，做您自己吃的饭。」  
低头在玄关处换鞋，灯光照不到的地方，金珉奎垂下睫毛，「我回家一趟。」全圆佑不是傻子，他也不是，别的alpha信息素在房间残留，他闻得清清楚楚，现在，先回家接接爸爸的怒火。  
换好鞋站直，金珉奎穿外套，推开门被潮湿雨气扑面，扭头朝王阿姨道:「阿姨，给我拿把伞。」  
王阿姨还在想他说的话，一叫回过神来，到放伞的客厅角抽出一把深蓝色的，递给他，「先生开慢些。」金珉奎点点头，接过伞，撑开走了出去。  
黑色车身被雨浇洒，雨点辟里啪啦落在前盖，打出无数朦胧的水雾圈，这场夜雨，来得又大又急。  
金家。金爸爸沉著一张脸，他三十好几才得了金珉奎，这几年经不住岁月，皱纹在眼窝越爬越多，他握著顾妈妈给倒的一杯水，握得死紧。  
妈妈听院子外瓢泼的雨声，走到窗边，「珉奎怎麽还不到。」爸爸拿起水杯抿了一口凉掉的水，问道:「这些年，你是不是一直都知道？」  
声音被雨声模糊不少，妈妈却还是听得很清楚，她没转身，指尖碰被雨丝浇凉的玻璃，许久，她才答:「知道……也不知道。」喉咙呛著似的，她语气发涩，「那时候珉奎分化第二性徵，有天晚上，我发现，他在净汉房间睡。」  
「我找来净汉一问，才知道这样有好几年了，珉奎有时候睡不著，就要去找他。」  
「他……」妈妈难以启齿似的，停顿半晌，「他什麽也不知道，把珉奎当小时候那样惯……」  
「我让他以后不要再同意珉奎跟他睡，他答应我了，后来这八九年，他俩一直无事，跟别人家兄弟俩没两样，我……」妈妈微微哽咽。  
「他是alpha，对于闻过的omega信息素，怎麽会轻易放手！」尹净汉来家裡的时候两岁不到，不会记事，但在福利院那样各色人出没的地方长大，刚来金家的很长一段时间，和爸爸妈妈相处，都是礼貌却不亲热，家裡的佣人也都知道他是金家收养的孩子。  
他来没多久，金妈妈怀了金珉奎。尹净汉变得依赖他们，是在金珉奎出生后，妈妈到今天仍不明白，是因为爱哭的金珉奎让尹净汉开始融入这个家庭，还是因为多了一个会哇哇哭的小孩，抢走了他们原本落在尹净汉身上的注意力，让孩童有了危机意识。但后来他们相处得不错，金珉奎小时候太会耍赖皮，那时候俩夫妻忙，他打会走路起更多黏著的是尹净汉。  
忽急的一阵雨声打在窗玻璃上，把屋裡声音碎得七零八落。妈妈回到桌边给自己倒了杯热水，「也不知道圆佑他俩，登机了没有？」  
「登机了，五点起飞的机票。」说著屋外有了别的动静，爸爸一看，树木花枝给雨浇的七倒八歪，耀眼的车灯光由远及近，聚成明亮的一团。  
把杯子放下，爸爸招呼林阿姨，「阿姨，给珉奎开门。」他的话叫妈妈心头一跳，站起来跟著阿姨走出去。  
雨大，衣角不免淋湿，妈妈在玄关处给金珉奎擦身上的雨水，故意把声儿提高，「林阿姨，把菜热热。」又问金珉奎，「还没吃晚饭吧？」  
「妈，吃过了。」金珉奎老实答，被妈妈眼疾手快拧了一把，匆忙改口，「还没呢，妈。」  
「那就先吃饭啊。」妈妈拉著他往饭厅带。饭厅门一合上，妈妈透过玻璃看客厅坐著的金爸爸，先给了金珉奎两下子，冷下脸来，「你为什麽这麽对哥哥！你疯了不成，我听圆佑说，你把哥哥关起来，还……」剩下的，妈妈说不出口，气急照著金珉奎的腰又是两下。  
金珉奎定定让她打，像尊推不动的雕像，「哥哥要嫁给全圆佑，我不答应。」他在妈妈面前，还有一点温和样子，「您明明知道，却伙著哥哥，趁我出国，就同意哥哥订婚。」  
妈妈气得不轻，在饭厅搜寻一圈，见热好菜端出来的阿姨，「林阿姨，你给我把厨房□面杖拿过来！」  
金珉奎不动，「妈，你要打就打。反正我喜欢哥哥，不会把他让给其他alpha。」妈妈没想到他如此执拗，□面杖刚到手裡就给摔在地上，「是净汉先同意和圆佑接触，什麽合伙，我瞧哥哥倒一点不喜欢你！」  
金珉奎眼睛黯了黯，没应。他哪儿疼哪儿难受妈妈能不知道？眼圈一红转过身去，「出去！」  
饭厅动静大，金爸爸不是聋子，推开一看脸色更冷。林阿姨怔怔看著饭厅裡站著的一家三口，「先生，太太？」  
「出去。」爸爸压抑著怒火，吩咐林阿姨。妈妈要跟著一块出去，给爸爸拦下，她没转身，发出压抑的抽泣声，心裡知道儿子要被打，和眼睁睁看著儿子被打，不是一回事。  
林阿姨刚走，饭厅的门刚合上，一道清脆的巴掌声，跟雷声似的，落进妈妈耳朵裡。  
「我和你妈、哥哥，呵？合伙？亏你说出这麽不要脸的话！我要早知道你对哥哥存了这种心思，我早打断你的腿！」爸爸气不打一处来，捡起脚边的□面杖就往金珉奎身上招呼，「你想干什麽，嗯？！你想干什麽！！」他气急了，心脏装著一壶不断沸腾的水，木头与皮肉接触，发出闷闷声响，和著妈妈的抽泣声，简直要在爸爸心尖剜肉！  
「你想让外头人说，我们金家收养孩子，就是为了给自己亲生的备著！是这样吗！嗯？！你说话！」□面杖承受不住反馈的力道，「卡嚓」一声，在爸爸的怒骂声裡断了。  
金珉奎闷哼一声，看著地上断成两截的□面杖，和爸爸对视，疼得皱眉也要把话说清楚，「我想娶哥哥，我就是想娶哥哥！」  
爸爸瞪大眼睛一愣，操起地上半截□面杖就打，「你个不要脸的畜生！你还真敢说！你再说！你再说！」妈妈坐不住，全然一个护犊子的母鸡，挡在金珉奎面前。  
金珉奎从小到大就没挨过这麽狠的打，他就这样的人，没人哄著，倒也什麽都能受，一得人哄著，就不成了。见妈妈护著他，委屈劲儿上来，被打的地方疼，不被打的地方也疼，站在那儿微弯个颈，跟条被打得毛乱耳朵耷拉的狗，哽咽著:「你们问都没问哥哥喜不喜欢我，凭什麽！凭什麽不让……」  
「你们全向著全圆佑。他是你们儿子，我是捡来的嘛……」

第12章   
印度洋群岛国家的温度，从过飞机廊桥开始感受。两人收拾得匆忙，各自只带著个小的行李箱，没跟前往行李大厅的人流一块，乘电梯到了一楼的交通枢纽。  
全圆佑在当地有朋友，登机前打过招呼，等他过来给安排食宿。人来人往的十字交通枢纽，他俩惹眼的站著，周围大多是肤色轮廓各异的外国人。  
「看我做什麽，以前没见过？」尹净汉扭头一笑，整个人被高温烘得懒懒，半眯著眼。  
全圆佑和他相处总有些拘著，视线落在尹净汉白颈上的蓝色颈环。尹净汉顺著他目光低头，食指尖伸进皮肉和颈环的缝隙，仰著脖子轻扯，「还能闻到？」  
全圆佑摇头，眼裡说不清是平静还是仇视，这个蓝色颈环锁住尹净汉的omega信息素——玫瑰和樟木的混合香，樟木香像他主人一样，让全圆佑厌恶。  
尹净汉不同于他从前接触的omega，他让全圆佑摸不透底，就像现在这样，明知给他的注视不是全部，甚至带著戏谑，他却忍不住渴求更多，不由自主的讨好。  
「车来了。」尹净汉扭头，看缓缓停在两人面前的白色兰博基尼Aventador S，驾驶座上一个二十出头alpha权顺荣，正朝尹净汉wink。出乎尹净汉意料，全圆佑的朋友还挺骚包。  
下榻酒店是这位alpha投资的产业，他在路上便滔滔不绝的介绍它生意如何火爆、盈利几何，似乎想说动尹净汉也投资。尹净汉对这位话多热情的未婚夫朋友感觉还不赖，微笑著听，不时附和。  
「一间？还是……」权顺荣转著车钥匙，倚著大堂前台，笑著打量尹净汉，「两间？」  
全圆佑没答话，垂眼似在看地板，却在等尹净汉回答。尹净汉撑著前台光滑的大理石檯面，唇角微微弯起，敲了两下，「两间。」  
全圆佑猛然抬起头，尹净汉迳自把身份证件交给工作人员，把手头行李交给在旁等候的行李生。恰巧全圆佑手机响了，尹净汉扭头，注视著他走到远处，面色无异的接起电话。  
权顺荣看著工作人员开好房间，又塞给他们两张卡，鑽进跑车，骚包的走了。两名行李生走在前，尹净汉和全圆佑走在后，淡淡的，尹净汉问他:「接完了？」  
全圆佑面色无异，朝他笑笑，「公司上的事。」尹净汉看他笑脸，没应。开的相邻两间房，先到全圆佑住的0525，一开窗，温暖海风捲著白色窗纱飘起。尹净汉没进去，在门外看了两眼，进了自己的0526。  
行李生把行李放下，礼貌叮嘱他如需服务请按房间服务铃，并祝居住愉快。尹净汉笑著谢过他，把人送出房间，行李生刚下楼，全圆佑出来了。  
他想跟著尹净汉进房间，被尹净汉拦下。他大约一米八的个子在omega裡算高，手臂一伸，挡在全圆佑面前，笑意敛去，他看起来骄矜又冷，「你不管国内怀孕的小娇妻了？」尹净汉扫一眼他口袋裡的手机，「你也真狠心，打了这麽多，才接一个？」  
全圆佑扭头看他，脸色沉下来，没说话。尹净汉不疾不徐，脸上慢慢添起点笑意，「还是说，你对我，打算付出你可笑的真心？」  
「如果，我说是呢？」  
笑意瞬间被尹净汉敛去，「那就别说，我不稀罕你这易变的真心。你还是好好哄哄你的小娇妻吧，毕竟，怀著你第二个孩子呢。」全圆佑还抱有丝丝侥倖，不曾想尹净汉这麽清楚，沉声有些不悦，「你调查我？」  
「他自己找的我，他看起来才多大，肚子裡还有一个呢，哭起来娇娇的。」他不悦，尹净汉更不悦，恼自己给这个烂人骗，他为自己付出的那点真心不值。  
「那为什麽还答应和我订婚？」全圆佑灼灼盯著他，要把尹净汉看穿。尹净汉直直迎上他目光，冷脸掷句:「因为想要的得不到，所以谁都可以，包括你！」  
全圆佑一笑，「那现在岂不如愿以偿？」  
尹净汉没应，转身走进房间，「砰」的把门关上。海风捲著热意扑到他脸上，吹得他眼睛发涩。  
他和金珉奎之间的关係，他打破不会有好结果，只能金珉奎来打。可他等到25岁，想要快刀斩乱麻不理过往，和家裡人安排的alpha订婚，金珉奎这小子偏又跑出来纠缠。  
全圆佑的Omega来找他，牵著个三岁小娃娃，肚子裡头还怀著一个，他二十几年也没想过他会遭这些烂事。  
大抵人生不如意之事，十有八九。

第13章   
院子裡玫瑰花鲜艳开著，不知道哪裡来的蝉声，聒噪烦人，给客厅飘出的声音一盖，全盖过了。  
「你给猪褪毛呢，手劲儿这麽大。」金珉奎穿著条白色家居短裤，裸著背卧在沙发上，扭头没好气的瞪李硕珉，拧眉龇牙咧嘴。王阿姨在厨房给金珉奎熬百合绿豆汤，听见声音探出头来，见他那一身的青和红，心裡「哎哟」两声，有点心疼的劲儿。  
本来是一身的淡青，给药酒一揉，紫红淤血变得明显，背上、腰侧、腿上到处都是，看著可怖。李硕珉不相信是给金爸爸打出来的，边给他揉散淤血，边问:「真是金总给打的？」  
金珉奎咬牙皱眉，额头全是疼出的薄汗，「不是我老子，谁敢打我？！别人打我我不还手，我傻子啊！」刚说完，不知给李硕珉揉著哪儿，一口气憋不住，漏出点委屈，声音低闷下来，「你轻点！」  
李硕珉看他那样儿又心疼又好笑，「行行行！你别嚎，不用劲儿淤血能散吗？你找小姑娘，还没我这劲儿呢，嘁！」  
「哎我说？」李硕珉丢去个纸盒让他擦汗，「你为什麽挨打啊？」  
金珉奎连抽了好几张纸，眉头没完全舒展，擦完准确丢进垃圾桶裡，侧著脑袋咬牙忍痛，「为了omega。」  
李硕珉来了劲儿，「哎嘿？那回那个？」  
金珉奎听不得他这吊儿郎当语气，主人公omega可是哥哥呢，扭头瞪他，「是我哥，我为我哥挨打。」  
他皱著眉，语气听起来倒得意，李硕珉一时没理明白，手头动作都停了，有点结巴，「抑制剂，你哥……？」  
金珉奎嘴边牵出点笑，大大咧咧，「嗯呐。」李硕珉低下头给他推，半晌没说话，就在金珉奎以为他放不出个屁来的时候，他说话了，「那活该，如果我是金总，能给你打得卧床不起。」  
金珉奎扭头朝他笑，「滚滚滚。」撑起身体朝王阿姨喊，「阿姨，帮我把冰箱裡的芒果慕斯和豆乳盒子拿出来，行吗？」两样是金珉奎让李硕珉买来的，挨打嘛，总得吃点甜的补补，来的路上也不知道怎麽搞的，化了。  
水果和奶油香气慢慢发散，闻著有些腻，李硕珉言犹未尽似的，「你胆子怎麽这麽大啊。」  
金珉奎没搭理他，嚼著口中甜腻绵软的慕斯蛋糕，注视眼前浅灰的沙发外布，「你说哥哥和全圆佑，他俩在国外会干什麽？」  
一瓶药酒差不多用完，李硕珉把盖子拧紧，看金珉奎一身斑驳的淤痕，往沙发一趟，鬆鬆脖子，懒散道:「海边漫步？景点共行？一起吃饭？或者……」他扭头有些可怜的看著金珉奎，「你想也没用。」  
金珉奎抱著个灰色抱枕，下巴在枕面一蹭一蹭的，闷声道:「你到底向著谁？不会说话。」  
「你又不是如来佛祖，能有五指山压著他俩？人家在国外做什麽，你连见都见不著！」  
金珉奎不乐意听他这样讲，随手甩去个抱枕。李硕珉稳稳接著，揶揄道:「这哪裡来的失恋小姑娘呐，拿抱枕扔人。」  
金珉奎一骨碌爬起来站他面前，踢他一脚，狠狠的，眯起眼睛打量，「188的小姑娘，你说是就是呗！」王阿姨把盛好的百合绿豆汤端出来，招呼顾安去喝。  
金珉奎一走扯著就疼，一瘸一拐的走到餐桌前，落座，气性驳许度的话，「我告诉你，哥哥不会给他碰！什麽海边漫步景点共行，哥哥才不跟他呢！」  
李硕珉憋著笑，看这个气恼狼狈的alpha，心想真憨。

第14章   
既然把话说开，也就没必要同行，把衣物简单收拾，尹净汉离开酒店。他们此行目的地是一座有名的海滨城市，离开凉风密佈的酒店大堂，扑面的热风微粘，从T恤下摆鑽进去。  
尹净汉从街边小店买了把伞，出来时，手中多了朵黄玫瑰——店员赠送的。悠长的海边栈桥起于沙滩，尽头落一座草顶小亭，细腻的白海沙，透蓝的海水，远看水光粼粼晃动。  
尹净汉点了当地特色焗虾，其馀全是店员建议菜品，捧杯蓝色冰饮，先灌了几大口，挑起颗杯中冰块，卡嚓咬碎。  
午间阳光刺眼，从棕榈树的叶隙投射，尹净汉眯起眼睛，又嚼碎一颗冰块，把手机屏幕点亮。浅蓝的下载进度条飞速前进，呼吸功夫就走满了。  
登录微信，好几个对话框瞬间爬升，尹净汉打开妈妈的，最新一条消息是凌晨5点，「你和圆佑到了吗？」手指在屏幕滑动，犹豫片刻，落在「视频通话」上。  
国内九点刚过，金妈妈昨晚没睡好，补了个回笼觉，刚收拾好下楼，打著哈欠看阿姨布菜。金爸爸八点多上班去了，她心疼儿子，昨晚一晚没和他说话，知道他起来也装睡，不送他出门。  
看见尹净汉的通话请求，脸上才有点笑，接通后先好好看看尹净汉的脸，问道:「你自己出来啦？」又看他身后的店内装饰，「点的什麽呀？」  
焗虾正好上来了，淡黄芝士融化在对半切开的龙虾切面，当地特色火腿粒撒在上面，看起来还不错。尹净汉转了个镜头，好让金妈妈看清楚，「我自己出来的。」  
金妈妈声音微微停顿，「圆佑和你吵架了？」  
「没有。」刀叉捲起融化芝士，被尹净汉送入口中，看到妈妈的不安脸色，他一笑，做出一副无奈样子，「妈，你是怎麽选人的呀？」  
「他都有孩子了，一个大的一个小的，小的还在肚子裡，他的omega……」尹净汉突然不想说，算给那个omega留点面子。  
妈妈在喝燕窝，近乎难以置信，皱眉把汤匙放下，「孩子？两个？」  
尹净汉点头，低头憋笑，成功把妈妈问题转移。菜品陆续在上，粥品最后，微暖的米香裡，充斥著海鲜特有的鲜甜味道。个头适中的海虾取仁，新鲜的白蛤，两颗鲍鱼一枚海参，去掉的虾头不扔，煎出裡头的虾油再下米和水，香气扑鼻。尹净汉盛出小碗放凉，和妈妈说:「你看这粥多好。」  
妈妈还没从全圆佑有孩子这个消息中出来，最初的震惊后是愤怒，「当初是他奶奶，老太太八十大寿，跟我说她孙孙上天入地样好，旁敲侧击打听你，真…」妈妈扣著桌子气得微抖，「真不是个东西！」  
尹净汉软了声哄，「好好好，别气别气，我隔空喂您一口粥？」妈妈没应，手机镜头一转，她不知道在弄什麽，直到尹净汉收到一条转账提醒，才朝端坐在镜头前鼓嘴生气的妈妈无奈一笑，「哦早餐也不吃了，只生气了？」  
金珉奎不乐意给人说，出妈妈，她也不乐意，眼睛微瞥，懊恼说:「你订最近一趟飞机，回来吧。」  
尹净汉笑，声音渐大，「好不容易出来一趟，回去大堆公司的事，就当散心。」  
妈妈皱眉一想，又释然，「那就好好玩。」说著，想到金珉奎，扭头看在厨房忙活的阿姨，压低声音说:「珉奎挨打了。」  
尹净汉听不明白她的语气，按兵不动，舀放凉的粥喝。妈妈自顾说:「爸爸打的，厨房□面杖都打断啦！」尹净汉被粥呛著，眼睛微红抬起头，「他就定定给打？」  
「他就是个木头，小孩子都懂跑，他不会……」妈妈显然是自个儿心疼，忍不住要怨人。  
说实话，兄弟俩之间的事情，她没有比爸爸消化得更快，以至于有些无措，在尹净汉面前说起金珉奎，她担心尹净汉不爱听。眼下就是，刚说完，打量镜头裡尹净汉不明的脸色，微微正色，「不说他了。」  
尹净汉搅动粥裡的虾仁，没看镜头，「他，是该打。」

待续。


	4. Chapter 4

第15章   
全圆佑提前回国，闷热的午后，尹净汉再次见到那位alpha朋友。尹净汉无意关注他的行程，只是这位alpha太吵，把午睡中的他吵醒，听声出来。  
行李生帮全圆佑拿行李，三人和尹净汉打了个照面，他说服尹净汉投资酒店的心不死，擦身而过时，丢个纸团进尹净汉怀裡，下楼时还不忘扭头朝他远远一望。  
尹净汉把纸团展开，一串匆匆写下的号码，他把它举高在阳光下晃，随意丢在桌上，身体陷进柔软床铺。喜欢或爱的双方博弈裡，谁都想做另一个的「主」，全圆佑回国做了别人的主，至于他，想做谁的主？  
笑著点亮屏幕，尹净汉丢个小狗表情包给金珉奎，几乎是发过去的下一秒，手机响动，金珉奎的对话框升到第一个，尹净汉没看他发来的内容，手机一扔，滚了个身闭眼。被子裡传出闷闷笑声，他有点想他了。  
睡醒，窗外天微微黑了。浴室裡，尹净汉沾水理了理微乱头髮，夹双拖鞋下楼，觅食。躲进地底的温度开始跑出来，微暖微黏，这样的天气人贪凉苦夏，还没漫步到目的餐厅，胸口捧了两杯冰饮，水珠顺著手腕往下淌，被他随意甩掉，浏览后天的航班信息。他不打算看金珉奎消息，算是他犯糊涂得吃的小苦头。  
找了个靠窗位置，把订单信息截图给妈妈发过去，开始点菜。异国风情菜品尹净汉习惯得不错，除开自己点的几道，又听服务生的建议，另点了几道，一个人绝对吃不完。  
蓝色颈环戴在他颈上，斜对面有几个alpha往这边看，尹净汉侧脸看窗外景，脸颊热出层薄红，将褪未褪，惹眼。妈妈没立刻回他，尹净汉却从窗玻璃注意到几个alpha呢目光，眉头微皱。  
回去路上，仔细听，有海浪捲袭沙滩的声音。妈妈这时候才回他，「要不要妈妈去接你？」  
「嗯。」  
手机握在手裡，微微发烫，尹净汉眯眼看远处天际爬上来的闪星，心想只怕到时候，来得不是她吧。金珉奎没那麽蠢，跟夫妻俩都搞对立。  
因为航线控制，起飞晚了半小时，落地也就晚了半小时。下午的飞机，第二天中午落地。尹净汉最先出来，在廊桥上方看地面的小黑影子，嗅了一口微浊空气。  
C出口，一眼，尹净汉看见人群裡的金珉奎。他怕是等得不耐，叼根棒棒糖，看见尹净汉有点慌张，趑趄不肯过来。  
走近，尹净汉闻到糖的味道——凤梨，酸酸甜甜的香，金珉奎走在他身后，不讲话，下到地下车库，给他开车门。  
尹净汉抬头看后视镜，金珉奎也抬头，目光相接一瞬错开，他怯，眼睛裡却又柔柔藏著高兴，是头扭捏的小鹿。见尹净汉还在看，他把前后的磨砂隔断玻璃升起来，等红绿灯间隙，叫了一声:「哥。」  
尹净汉没应，心中暗笑，问他:「糖好吃吗？」金珉奎咕哝应了声好吃，给尹净汉下一秒说出口的话打得措手不及，卡嚓一声咬碎糖果。  
「把我关起来，关的爽吗？」  
那么快发出嘶嘶气音，听著委屈，「哥，我咬著舌头了。」  
尹净汉决意不给他听出自己一丝软和的口气，金珉奎狡黠。他不应，金珉奎忍不住又叫他哥，直到后头传来喇叭声，才不做委屈。  
尹净汉今天回来，爸爸特意没去公司，金珉奎跟他怄气，他也跟金珉奎怄气，知道他定要跟著尹净汉一块回来，跟脑内预备无数次的那样，见到金珉奎轻哼一声，像在说你个小兔崽子，最后还不得回家。  
金珉奎对于他这种针鼻心眼的幼稚行为不屑一顾，迳自跟哥哥上楼，进了尹净汉房间。行李佣人接过去了，衣物洗淨晒乾才会重新回到尹净汉衣柜。金珉奎眼睛黏在尹净汉身上，老实坐在床尾，看他在衣柜前找衣服，准备去洗澡。  
过去几个月，全圆佑是他敌人，现在仍是，他一颗心惴惴不安，几次话到嘴边都嚥下去，想想自己没有资格问。他眼睁睁看尹净汉摘下颈环，进了浴室，嚥下酸溜溜的唾液。  
尹净汉看他样子，觉得可怜又好笑，藉著浴室水声，忍不住笑出声。在他预料之中，洗好出来，金珉奎还坐在床尾，正扣床单呢，看一眼尹净汉都不敢。哥哥不再被他囚禁，是公司雷厉风行的管理者，一句话能让他高兴，也能让他难过，他这头鹿，掉进陷阱，被哥哥居高临下思衬处置。  
尹净汉坐在床头，擦洗过的湿漉漉头髮，水汽裹著玫瑰香，幽幽鑽进金珉奎鼻子，他微抬头，看到尹净汉白皙小腿。缓缓的，他和尹净汉对视，眼睛灼灼明亮，这个等待垂怜的男孩。  
白色软毛巾被随意揉成团，黑髮在尹净汉白淨侧脸垂落，悬著要落不落的一滴水，「你是小孩吗？」  
金珉奎心中纠结问题答案，他不想哥哥把他当小孩，可所作所为，自己也说不出个不似孩子的地方，只能看著尹净汉，极不情愿的答:「是……」  
尹净汉沉著脸靠近他，软毛巾扔他脸上，「我看你连小孩也不如，小孩挨打会跑，你会吗？傻子！」软毛巾在脸上短暂停留，带著金珉奎抓不住的玫瑰香，滑下去，他一愣，眨眨眼，眼裡黯下来的亮重新升起，抓住尹净汉的手，一声又一声的笑。尹净汉一句话，他这头落进陷阱裡的鹿，就被解救。  
尹净汉解他纽扣，要看他身上伤痕。紫红淤血错布的阶段过去，只留下淡青，用力摁，才会微微的疼，金珉奎想宽他的心，笑著解释:「爸这口气总归得出，不打我打谁嘛。」  
不知是恼自己还是恼金珉奎，尹净汉推开他，捏了下他下巴，「你活该，记吃不记打！」  
金珉奎仰著下巴要抱，趴在尹净汉肩头，「哥，我是小孩，是你一个的小男孩。」  
全心全意的好，肉麻却又赤诚的话，多容易让人心动，胸腔裡跳快的心脏，让尹净汉脸热，「谁批准你是？」扭捏又高兴，大概是这样。  
金珉奎也知这个答案没说服力，但他就是笑著告诉尹净汉:「我自己批准。哥，你要嘛？」  
要？不要？哪裡轮得到尹净汉允许。男孩抱著他，他188的个子，要变成一簇火，在尹净汉心脏这片原野裡，永远的佔有一席之地，随时间燎原。

第16章   
快刀斩乱麻，尹净汉把调查报告发给全圆佑父母。全圆佑今年24岁，这麽多年，他的感情生活父母不可能一点不知道，想来是只瞒著老太太一个，无论从哪方面，都令人不齿，让老人操心他的婚事，omega坠于不安。  
五分钟后，尹净汉私人电话响起，一看，全圆佑妈妈，他毫不犹豫挂断，然后拉黑。  
金珉奎管理期间，接了一个新项目，尹净汉忙于熟悉，没空听她狡辩得失。  
午后有一个会议，新项目的进度汇报，吃过午饭，尹净汉进入休息室前，嘱咐小克:「要是全圆佑母亲来找，你就说我不在。」秘书不明所以，点点头。  
只是不速之客没等到，醒来倒知道金珉奎来了。樟木香鑽进鼻子裡，缓慢沁透，睡意盘踞的脑袋慢慢清醒，尹净汉翻了个身，嗓音微哑，「我三点有个会。」  
没人应声，但有身体贴近，温暖而宽阔，尹净汉慢吞吞往裡挪。薄被紧接著被掀开，聚拢暖意被空调冷风吹入，融成舒服的温度，惺忪睡眼微睁，忍不住笑，「你……」  
「现在才两点，我再陪哥哥睡一会儿。」  
尹净汉展肩，「你领带膈著我了。」身后传来衣料摩擦声，下一秒，散开的蓝色领带被丢在尹净汉面前。  
睡是睡不著了，但可以消化消化残馀睡意，两人说会儿话。带著睡意，声音柔柔，闭眼说:「我和全圆佑，要取消婚约了。」肘弯碰金珉奎胸口，「你高兴了？」  
金珉奎圈住他腰肢，「我知道，高兴。」  
「你知道？」尹净汉转身面对他，盯住他眼睛。  
金珉奎在他面前向来坦诚，「你和他出国后，我派人查了查，轻而易举，我连他omega的详细资料都拿到了？你要看吗？」  
「哼。」尹净汉捏他鼻子，「激我？我真要看你乐意？」金珉奎明显紧张，凑他耳边，「拿来，我倒要看看是什麽样的omega。」  
「哥。」金珉奎抱紧他，嘴唇碰他耳垂，「别看，你别看。」他怕，怕尹净汉在意这个omega，也就意味他还在意全圆佑。  
「你怕什麽？」尹净汉掐他腰，「你对我做的那些坏事，我还没跟你算账呢，胆大妄为！」和尹净汉相比，金珉奎简直是个愣头青，心思都写脸上，尹净汉忍不住担忧他被金氏那些老古董糊弄忽悠，「你平时在公司也这样？」  
「没有！」金珉奎吻他耳尖，尹净汉笑著一躲，听他沉声说:「他们还想忽悠我，看再过两年，我不给他们弄得明明白白，沉脸他们就憷。」  
「说起来，金氏我也有股份？你也……让我憷你？」  
「不不不，不一样，哥哥一辈子都拿捏我呗，我愿意。」  
抓过金珉奎手看时间，差不多该收拾了。办公室配备的浴室不大，金珉奎跟著进来显得拥挤，呼吸都要纠缠。对著镜子系领带，金珉奎从镜中看尹净汉的脸，目光下移在颈环稍停留，他低头洗手，道:「晚饭一起吃吧？哥。」  
「嗯。」尹净汉转身给他调整领带位置，「这几天不回家住哪裡？」  
金珉奎没有立即回答，笑得有点坏，偏头，吻尹净汉指尖，「哥哥之前住的地方，王阿姨做饭口味越来越合我。」  
尹净汉脸热收回手指，不自然的略过话题，「休息室有书柜，你感兴趣可以留下看看。或者回家裡一趟，林阿姨新学了道羹，妈想让你尝尝。」  
金珉奎苦下脸，「我留下看书，回去妈得叨叨我。」  
「随你。」尹净汉走出浴室，玻璃窗外骄阳似火，给秘书打内线电话，他道:「让他们在三楼会议室准备吧，准备好就马上开始。」没再管金珉奎在干什麽，打开电脑，尹净汉正式开始下午时段的工作。  
金家，妈妈刚结束通话。转身对在吃草莓的金爸爸说:「净汉和圆佑的婚约，取消吧。」她不悦，抿著红唇:「不让你们道歉就算好的了，假惺惺！」  
尹净汉回国，金珉奎也回了一趟家裡，夫妻俩自然和好，爸爸嚥下半口草莓，惊讶道:「取消？」他打了金珉奎一顿后，妻子跟他闹脾气，他这些天忙著修补关係，还没来得及想想要怎麽处理这件事，妻子就给出了答案。  
「不然呢？」妈妈被他惊讶的样子惹怒，「让我们净汉继续嫁给圆佑？往后我们两家别再来往，包括生意。」  
落座，她一五一十把手头已知的情况告诉爸爸，包括后头她自己派人调查的来的那些。  
爸爸给她递去一个草莓，安抚自己生气的妻子，「不是给老太太蒙了嘛，咱妈还在时，跟老太太关係那麽好，我们跟她也相处过的，这才花了眼。」  
「我看啊，老太太估计呢蒙在鼓裡呢！孩子都第二个了，要是老太太知道，哪还会有这一出！」  
「是是是。」妻子稍微鬆口，爸爸顺势哄，妈妈也算消了大半气。他稍正色，趁此机会问妻子对兄弟俩关係处理的意思，「那净汉和珉奎？」  
「我不管，也管不了，让他们自己处理。」  
爸爸面有难色，「净汉不是…标记了？」这几天金珉奎简直是妈妈的「提不得」，一提她就想起那顿打，同爸爸生气。  
「你老糊涂了？」出乎爸爸意料，这次她亲热贴过来，小声说:「你没看出来，净汉纵著珉奎？」  
爸爸嗫嚅道:「我没看出来。」  
妻子掐他一下，笑著拿肩膀蹭他手臂，「我说珉奎出你，扮猪吃老虎，你不是最会这招？」  
「我……」爸爸有些结巴，「我什麽时候最会这招了。」  
「还装什麽。当年我要是不喜欢你，你这招能有效，早滚蛋了。」妈妈喂他一个草莓，「珉奎使得比你高明多了。」

第17章   
两人口味出奇一致，从小到大，今天也一拍即合，吃中餐。服务生把菜单交给金珉奎，下一秒，被他递到哥哥手上。第一道点羹，金珉奎一听就苦脸，「哥，你还嫌在家没吃够啊？」  
尹净汉桌下踢他一脚，金珉奎抬头一看，捕捉到服务生嘴角即逝的笑意，他看起来是个beta，金珉奎也不能确定，只见他朝自己微点头，介绍尹净汉方才中意的那道羹。  
「好了，来一道。」总不能枉顾他一番下了功夫的介绍，尹净汉低头笑著说，目光继续在满目的菜名中挑选，不多时，把勾好的订单纸交给服务生，对金珉奎说：「待会儿吃完你回哪儿？」  
「我回家。」尹净汉微微一笑，金珉奎下巴支著手掌倚向尹净汉，「哥哥回哪儿，我就回哪儿。」  
「你不和爸闹脾气了？」  
「闹什麽脾气，我和他半个老头较什麽劲儿。」  
「他可不乐意听人讲他老。」  
「是，他在妈面前，永远十八岁，招人喜欢。」  
尹净汉微瞪他一眼，「没大没小。」还是刚才那位服务生，送上他俩的点的茶——大红袍。  
餐厅位于三楼，扭头下看，交错繁华的街夜景，无数小黑人影攒动，匆匆穿梭在忽明忽暗的夜色灯光裡。金珉奎今天穿墨蓝西装，尹净汉则是黑色，落座没多久，俩人把外套脱下，领带解开，尹净汉不笑时候仍冷淡疏离，好似衬衫纽扣把他情绪都锁起，金珉奎去年大学毕业，领带一解，朝气与看向尹净汉时候的赤诚真心悉露，心思全落脸上。  
乘电梯下楼，电梯裡只有他们，尹净汉把西装穿上，金珉奎没有，随意一抓搭在右肩，一转身，就把哥哥困在逼仄角落，白灯光落在尹净汉脸上、下巴，他在隐隐的笑。金珉奎忍不住低头吻他白淨脸颊，吻到后，笑声低低传入尹净汉耳朵，电梯门一开，走了出去。  
被吻的地方微微泛暖，和吹过来的夏季暖风一起，越来越热。金珉奎走在他不远前方，左手晃著等人来牵，尹净汉迟迟不牵，他转过身来，站在风裡眼睛微咪，在笑：「哥，你牵嘛，我站在这裡等著你牵。」  
尹净汉走过去把手放他手心，「黏糊糊的，你手出汗，牵什麽牵。」  
「我没有。」金珉奎扭头反驳，是只被不小心踩著尾巴的小狗，露出他没长全的奶牙，攥著尹净汉往车库走。他这股孩子气不知几岁才会消失，尹净汉伸手摸他微扎的短头髮，一瞬间好似暖风灌进心裡，鼓涨涨的充实。  
到家差不多九点，妈妈在和小姐妹视频，约明天去做水疗。扭头见两个儿子回来，匆忙挂了，问道：「吃过晚饭没有呀？没有妈让阿姨热。」  
金珉奎抢先答：「吃过了！」笑嘻嘻的，没正经样子。  
「那上楼吧。」妈妈拉住跟著哥哥上楼的金珉奎，掐他一把腰，「你给我老实点，听到没有？」金珉奎扭头，小声说：「听到了。」  
答得爽快，却不一定落实。金珉奎洗了澡，并不打算在自己房间睡，敲响哥哥房间，额头贴著门，耍赖似的，没人给开门就一直叫，「哥，哥……你给我开门。」尹净汉从浴室出来，头髮还在淌水，就听见起伏的敲门声，门刚打开一条缝，金珉奎挤了进来。  
他把尹净汉困在房门与自己之间，却什麽也没做，盯哥哥被氤氲水汽蒸出薄红的脸。几滴水珠从髮梢滴落，凉的，掉在金珉奎手臂上，有些痴，他嗅著哥哥身上微甜沐浴露的味道，道：「哥哥身上好香。」  
带著微凉水汽，尹净汉欺近他下颌，声音被水淬过似的微冷：「胆小鬼。」脸是微冷，嘴唇却是暖，要贴上金珉奎的脸，一张一合说著小看alpha的话。金珉奎低头对上哥哥眼睛，看清裡面藏著的笑，微眯眼睛把人抱起，吻上尹净汉胸口细腻皮肤，逐字道：「我不是。」  
这是个引诱与被引诱的游戏，你来我往才有趣。挺起胸膛，尹净汉轻揽他脑袋，不留情驳回去：「你是。」吻够胸膛，金珉奎抬头，笑著等候发落，尹净汉温柔吻他眼角，「在你吻我之前，你——就是胆小鬼。」  
唇腔被打开，舌尖微微泛起麻意，两人的呼吸都有些乱，纠缠在一起，嘴唇红了，脸也红了。被放开，尹净汉忍不住叫他：「珉奎。」柔柔的，被亲得好乖。金珉奎舔去他唇边唾液，胸腔闷闷笑声传到尹净汉身上，「现在还是胆小鬼吗？」  
尹净汉被他抱著，脊背抵著房门，居高临下，施捨低头主动吻他，咬了咬，「是，永远是。」  
有一阵没做，金珉奎显得急躁，扩张到微湿，草草顶了进去。尹净汉发出几声轻哼，抬高臀部，任由勃起的滚烫阴茎没入自己身体，被龟头顶到敏感穴心，胸膛剧烈起伏几下，整个身体放鬆躺在床上，急促喘息：「珉奎，慢、慢些……」  
金珉奎架高他的腿，试探性抽插几下，察觉穴肉湿润咬紧，半跪手臂撑在尹净汉两侧，大开大合顶弄。快感来得很快，几乎从信息素交融就开始，穴心泛起痒意，小腹开始发紧，湿发蹭在床单上，脸颊越来越红，眼睛亦跟著湿润，蒙著层雾一样，湿软嫩肉绞紧阴茎，大股的水液从生殖腔泌出，金珉奎被夹得轻哼一声，狠顶腔口软肉，打在绷紧的臀肉上，「哥，别夹。」  
「啊…唔出来了……」被落在臀肉的微痛感觉一激，穴肉下意识绞紧，射了出来，流泪求金珉奎：「别打，呜珉奎……」金珉奎低头吻他痴态，吻他汗湿的颈侧，「哥哥好乖。」  
把人搂坐到自己腿上，托著尹净汉，抽插放缓，吻他仍微微失神的眼睛，一啄又啄，哥哥傻乎乎的眼裡才映出他，撒娇似的脸颊蹭他的唇，「珉奎。」龟头不断擦过生殖腔口，问他：「要进去吗？」  
尹净汉被顶得微微发颤，低头摸自己平坦的小腹，摇头：「不要。」抬头，湿濡濡的双眸，「哥哥有珉奎的宝宝了。」金珉奎一愣，紧张又热烈的吻住他，唇舌温柔纠缠，尹净汉被他吻的发晕，谁不爱被人搁心尖的感觉，就连接吻，都温柔。趴在金珉奎肩头，他小声说：「上次发情期，没有意外的话……」他话没说完，金珉奎笑声传来，惊喜微颤：「真的？」  
「嗯。」尹净汉含糊应他，抬屁股吞吃粗大阴茎，舔金珉奎后颈腺体，听他嘶气一声，揶揄笑道：「怎麽这麽硬？把人都顶疼了。」微恼的调笑语气，淫荡的话从无邪脸蛋说出，金珉奎不甘示弱也咬哥哥腺体，听人轻喘，问道：「哥哥疼吗？」滚烫阴茎在湿濡紧咬穴肉缓动，挤压蠕动发痒的穴肉。  
尹净汉与他脸贴脸，拉长音调：「疼——你轻点。」说著，也不知是爽是疼，微皱起眉头：「嗯…珉奎，唔麻…」金珉奎吻他滚烫酡红的脸颊，「哥哥骗人。」他加快抽插速度，狠狠干了数十下，喘息射在湿软穴裡。  
第二次没进入，勃起的深红阴茎抵著穴眼流出的白浊磨蹭，青筋不断蹭过开阖穴口，倒也叫尹净汉吃了点苦头，一张脸都是湿漉漉的泪痕，由金珉奎撸动他的阴茎，一起射了出来。全身汗津津的，金珉奎压在哥哥身上，胸膛起伏紧贴。  
「抱。」哥哥的声音全软了，让金珉奎抱他进浴室清理，吻他锁骨凸起处。金珉奎腻著不愿意，尹净汉又叫了一声，他才有所动作，嗅著空气中浓郁的AO信息素，把人抱进浴室。  
头髮需要重新洗，清理过程尹净汉又高潮一次，从浴室出来，脸红得不能看，乖乖任金珉奎给他吹头髮。许是信息素交融，出来后尹净汉目光一直黏著他，换了新床单俩人鑽进被窝，他又主动来抱金珉奎，不说话，只是脸颊、下巴在金珉奎被上蹭。  
金珉奎扭头笑著转身，把人抱进怀裡，「怎麽了？」  
尹净汉闭上眼睛，「珉奎身上的味道，我喜欢，我的味道和你的，混在一起了。」他没告诉金珉奎，这味道让他安心。金珉奎把小灯关上，问道：「睡觉？」  
「嗯。」  
第二天金珉奎醒得很早，窗外有鸟叫，小区绿化做得太好，树木成丛阴，枝丫间不知藏著多少鸟巢。哥哥还在睡，金珉奎以为他睡得很沉，起身要去露台看看，谁知一动，尹净汉就跟著醒了，眨眨惺忪睡眼，鸟鸣声忽地传进耳中，他想起昨晚忘记跟金珉奎说的话，闭眼道：「昨晚忘记跟你说了，我打算搬出去住，就公司附近那套两居室。」  
金珉奎睁大眼睛，有些错愕，鑽进被窝裡把人抱紧，「哥，为什麽？」  
尹净汉猜到他要问，没睁眼，摩挲著他裸露的胸膛肌肤，「你想和我结婚吗？」  
半晌，金珉奎没应，他忍不住睁眼，看眼前呆愣的alpha，捏捏他鼻子，「回神了，想吗？」  
「想。」金珉奎把脸埋进尹净汉脸侧柔软的床铺，「想！」  
尹净汉扭头亲他脸颊，「我也想，所以说，珉奎懂了吗？」虽说他和金珉奎没有血缘关係，但在一个户口本上，要结婚，第一条就是协议解除收养关係，他们总要给父母一个适应的机会。  
「哥，你是不是早就知道我喜欢你啊？」  
「是啊，你这个傻子，我早就知道。」  
「那你喜欢我吗？」  
尹净汉笑，「喜欢，我喜欢傻子，喜欢就一个的傻子……你啊……」  
时苦夏，祝好。

正文完

第18章 番外一  
搬出去住的想法得到父母同意，很快提上日程。妈妈趁此机会整理哥俩房间，翻出不少旧东西，金珉奎儿时沾了不少口水的皱巴巴粉色小兔，尹净汉幼儿园做的手工……以及床底翻出的一个旧箱，裡面全是未署名的旧信，封口拿漆封著，尹净汉这几天忙于新项目，她让金珉奎直接送去市中心两居室。  
到的时候下午四点，尹净汉没下班，金珉奎打量两居室裡新添入的东西，裡裡外外转了一圈不过十几分钟，无聊坐在沙发，他把灰色收纳盒裡的粉色小兔拿出来。不知是沾了口水的缘故，兔子脸上微长的毛粘连错乱，金珉奎拿指头戳了戳它的眼睛，想起妈妈说他小时候，大概持续近半年，这个兔子玩具是他最爱，不给要哭，睡觉要抱。  
从沙发起身，他进了浴室，到底是儿时喜欢过，现在髒兮兮看著也顺眼。对著镜子，把兔子玩具放在头顶，金珉奎小心翼翼的鬆手，没掉，他一笑，起了点玩心，悄悄把脑袋往右偏，吁……还是没掉。有点紧张了，心跳加快，他慢吞吞转身，走了一步，兔子还是没掉，金珉奎揪住它耳朵，「你还是很乖的嘛。」  
他顶著兔子玩具回到客厅，打开电视随意挑了档综艺，身体把沙发全佔据还不够，小腿长长的伸出去。妈妈给尹净汉打了个电话，提到他床底的箱子，他知道箱裡装的什麽，匆忙结束手头工作赶回来，看见的就是金珉奎这幅样子，他的头髮长了点，没原来刺手，被他梳到右侧，稳稳托著髒粉小兔玩具。  
尹净汉一眼看到沙发上的收纳箱，心头一跳，过去自然的打开，看清封口的漆还在，鬆了一口气，身体挡在金珉奎面前，「今天公司不忙？」金珉奎眼珠一转，肘弯一使劲儿坐直，小兔掉进他怀裡，「哥，你赶我呀？」尹净汉没想他这样聪明，躺到他刚离开的温暖地方，揉了揉紧绷的眉心，状似自然，说道：「布朗尼蛋糕，你想不想吃？」  
金珉奎有些楞，哥哥一向不喜欢吃甜食，更何况加了大量巧克力的布朗尼，重新把小兔放到头顶，他道：「想吃。」  
「去买。」见鱼上钩，尹净汉不紧不慢，继续诱惑这条傻乎乎的鱼，朝他伸手，「把小兔子给我，下楼买回来就能吃了。」他不喜欢蛋糕的甜腻香味，不允许金珉奎在自己面前吃。  
见人把门带上，尹净汉戳弄胸口这个髒小兔，大金珉奎两岁，他对这个兔子玩具的原本样子还有些印象，金珉奎小时候简直是个口水怪。指尖碰到收纳盒的盖，他有些脸热，但还是毫不犹豫的拿出其中一封信。  
信纸被展开，率先出现的是书写时间和当天天气，尹净汉匆匆一瞥，脸颊发烫，下巴抵著兔子玩具，开始读信。  
「珉奎昨晚来找我睡觉。  
他简直是耍赖精，我本来都睡著了，却被他吵醒。他说他睡不著，要跟我讲话，结果没聊几句，他就睡著了，他学会撒谎，是耍赖+撒谎精。  
我反而睡不著，看他的脸，听爸妈说他在学校打架，是不是alpha都喜欢打架？  
……」  
中间有大段的日常生活记录，尹净汉匆匆略过，跳到最后一行：「我一整天都在想，珉奎为什麽要找我睡觉啊？」心跳得飞快，「咚咚」的，尹净汉把信折好放回信裡。  
其实很快，他就知道金珉奎为什麽要找他睡觉，只是他没什麽立场回应，因为一旦这样，他就是在勾引对他极好的养父母的亲生儿子。  
把盖子合上，尹净汉看向门，差不多该回来了吧？闭上眼睛前他想，既然勾引了蛇，就要一辈子都捏住它的七寸，信是不能给金珉奎看的，否则他的尾巴，会翘到天上去。

第19章 番外二  
孕七月的时候，尹净汉身边多了一隻阿拉斯加大灰桃，小马脸，有点憨傻劲儿。原主人是尹净汉朋友，举家迁国外，于是来到尹净汉身边，叫布丁。它在朋友家曾创下一天咬坏两扇门的拆家记录，靠著一招歪头笑脸杀，才苟活到今日，被尹净汉领回家的第一天，就把衣柜半扇门咬烂，「洗劫」了裡头的所有衬衫。  
年末了，这个城市没有冬天，随便披件灰色外套，金珉奎一手牵著狗，一手牵著尹净汉，饭后出去消食。布丁屁股上的毛最多，白绒绒的，像两簇大棉花，它才两岁，精力旺盛好动，在一棵棵中意的树旁撒尿，跑回金珉奎身边，邀宠。  
尹净汉孕肚十分明显了，见它跑过来，也摸摸它脑袋，俯身道：「布丁，布丁……」它「汪汪」应著，一个利落的转身，扬起毛茸茸的脑袋，目光锁定不远处的泰迪，衝出去吓人家。尹净汉哑然失笑，见它跑远，绒绒的毛在夜风裡飘起来，心裡一片柔软。你说它是小坏蛋吧，它是，咬沙发咬门，可是又像人似的体贴，改了它原先随处睡觉的毛病，来家裡两个月，从来没有绊过尹净汉。  
布丁跑得太远，金珉奎只好跟上去，把它抱起来，往尹净汉这边走，训它：「你凶巴巴的。」布丁昨天才洗了澡，硕大的狗脑袋贴著金珉奎脸侧，不死心，朝那只受了惊吓的泰迪又了吠两声。小区附近有个公园，大片的青绿草地，每晚都有许多人在这儿遛狗，他们常去的也是这儿。飞蛾和小虫喜灯光，尹净汉坐在灯下长凳，看远处全身沐在暖灯光下玩闹的金珉奎和布丁，得亏金珉奎精力好，他嘛，不太吃得消。  
不过半小时，尹净汉就有些犯困，布丁玩累，金珉奎牵著它到长凳旁坐下，它的喘气声嗤嗤的，惹尹净汉发笑，手捧著矿泉水喂它，「两个都是疯鬼。」  
玩的时候不觉得热，坐下没多久，金珉奎额头出了层薄汗，贴著纸巾靠在尹净汉肩头，「哥，我也想喝水。」总共就带了一瓶，布丁喝了大半，留给他只有一口。金珉奎忿忿不平，下巴蹭它脑袋，「下次不陪你玩了。」布丁扬起脑袋，湿鼻子一下碰到金珉奎鼻根。  
到家金珉奎先去洗澡，尹净汉则拿湿巾子给布丁擦爪子，一擦发现它脚毛得修，在客厅窝前给它细緻的修脚毛。它昏昏欲睡，圆眼睛要闭不闭，暖融融的一团，尹净汉摸了又摸，声音轻轻柔柔：「你个小坏蛋啊。」  
给它修好脚毛，尹净汉也进房间洗了个澡，出来时，金珉奎在他房间，捧著昨天没读完的那本书看。尹净汉揉揉眼睛鑽进被窝裡，背对灯光闭上眼睛，孕期嗜睡，真难熬，他混混沌沌，察觉身后灯光熄灭，懒懒的转了个身。  
金珉奎给他掖好被子，也要睡，尹净汉却忽然开口：「腰酸，给我揉揉。」金珉奎心跳一顿，微凉手掌在被下摸索，碰到哥哥腰侧细腻的皮肤，像块温软的好玉，贴上不愿撒手。尹净汉被揉得舒舒服服，下巴在金珉奎胸口蹭来蹭去，声音黏糊糊的：「胸口涨，也要揉。」  
金珉奎喉头滚了滚，没敢动，「我，我不……」他对于自身定力清楚不过，不敢乱摸。尹净汉一笑，抓过他的手放自己胸口，吹他耳朵，「不摸，就滚回你的房间自己睡。」孕期激素的失衡，让omega的胸脯比之前更软，金珉奎轻轻一掐，就能在雪白乳肉留下痕迹。  
「哥……」  
大约是一星期前，尹净汉胸脯有了奶水，虽然医生提前叮嘱过，这是再正常不过的现象，有些omega甚至在孕五月就会有，但两人还是很羞耻，金珉奎尤其扭捏，即使他不肯承认，哥哥会流奶的胸脯，对他吸引力万分。  
尹净汉睡意渐消，捏著他下巴，「你想回去自己睡觉？」金珉奎直视他，摇摇头，尹净汉半软的喊：「珉奎。」顿顿，靠近金珉奎耳侧，「老公。」  
被子一下蒙过脑袋，遮挡床头灯落下的光亮，尹净汉眼前世界顿入黑暗，胸口一凉，下一秒奶头被口腔包裹。难耐的轻喘息从他口中发出，挺著胸脯，奶头抵著粗糙舌面，忍不住自己揉另一侧，软声求：「另一边也要。」  
孕期令尹净汉敏感，舌尖舔弄的微微刺激，就让奶孔打开，流出白色奶水，被金珉奎嚥下。被子裡很快充满奶香，淡淡的有些腥，尹净汉自己也闻到了，一张脸热得厉害。由于只是刚开始有，吸了会儿就没了，倒是奶头给吮得又红又肿，被子一掀，淡石榴色的圆润奶头暴露在灯光下，雪白乳肉布著几道淡红牙印，唾液在亮晶晶的发光。  
尹净汉没把睡袍繫上，躺在白床单上轻喘，眼裡一层水。金珉奎把灯关了，低头吻他脸颊，有些不安，「哥，你还难受吗？」  
尹净汉搂上他脖颈，「疼，又痒痒的。」他语调委委屈屈，金珉奎听得难受，小声问道：「那，我再给哥哥揉揉？」  
「嗯。」

完。


End file.
